black strawberry kiss, crowned with laurel
by ichigo-craze
Summary: Laurence,moves to Japan with her older brother. attending a school she lifts out powers within her that has been hidden beneath her soul by meeting a particular group, which could very well have changed her entire being.
1. Chapter 1

Black, strawberry kiss!

Crowned with laurel!

The suns rays, radiated warmly on the ground, the grass, flowers and trees swallowing the light greedily for the photosynthesis programme. Birds happily whistling as they soared through the blue sky, dogs yapping in a near by garden and a cat perched upon a fence watching the birds with predatory eyes. Field mice, clambering around on the ground, enjoying the rays upon the fur on their back, caterpillars munching away on the fresh green leaves on bushes and trees, butterflies, fluttering above flowers, their silk like wings, more like delicate petals. Bees buzzing from flower to flower collecting pollen, a few wasps enjoying the bins and even some beetles creeping on the blades of grass.

Summer was here, and it showed with the enjoyable dance of the animals, each having a purpose in Gods creation of nature. Mother nature, was being exceptionally kind that year, large blooming buds, greenery of rich life, and even children, parents, adults, and the elderly took note of this as they sat outside of their homes, the warmth bouncing on their skin in a splendid warmth.

Everyone and everything were outside, taking in the summer as much as they could, knowing this beautiful weather wouldn't last long. Clad in only short sleeved shirts of thin strap shirts and shorts or skirts, each human being in that particular town soaking in the weather with a possessiveness.

Winter was over, no snow was left and even the spring seemed short as the summer crept in quickly. Nobody complained however, they were happy to have wonderful sunshine on the rare occasions and that made them take advantage of it for as long as they had that weather.

Laurence Ren seemed to ignore the weather as she trudged around the town with a cap on her head of short bangs, her fringe covering her eyes- a pair of baggy jeans on her long legs and a t-shirt under a hoodey.

Her hands were stuffed in her pockets as she clambered up a cobbled hill up into the market. She was a little breathless, because of the heat and walk, but she calmed her pants as she stood against a wall and continued forward into the bustling market square. Wandering into the indoor market, escaping the grabbing persuasions of the outdoor stalls set up on that Saturday, Laurence remained squeezing past the shoppers until she came up to a stall. With a content sigh she made her way to what she wanted, looking up and down at the various DVDs that stood on shelves, awaiting for someone to bye them and watch them.

Laurence muttered the name under her breath of what she wanted, looking under her heavy fringe at the names pointing them out one by one until she grabbed a case and smirked contently, looking to her side to pay for it. The man in charge gave a nod as she handed him a note. She nodded satisfied and received her change thanking her for her sale and giving a wave as she left with a simple 'thanks' under her breath.

She didn't feel like escaping the cool underground, indoor market just yet and pondered around the other stalls, stopping at one or two to view the merchandise placed for sale.

"I wonder."

She mused picking up a medal that was sitting on the bench of one of the stalls which happened to sell vintage items such as medals, mugs, coins and even a few hair brushes. The stall was stacked with different items, from paintings and pictures, to chairs with great carved detail.

"Can I help you there?"

The owner of the stall asked with a pleasant smile. Laurence glanced up towards the tall man and shook her head, setting the medal back down with simple curiosity.

"No! I'm just looking."

She replied smoothly and continued on her way out of the indoor market and back out into the scorching hot market square, which hadn't emptied so much, but seemed to have multiplied from the past twenty minutes she had escaped into the indoor market.

She gave a smooth dash to the middle of the square, where a large statue of a horse and its knight stood. Sitting upon the statues steps she gave a puff, scratched her forehead lifting her bangs from her glassed eyes and took the DVD from the plastic bag, turning it over to read the blurb, letting her fringe fall back into place.

"I suppose it wouldn't be bad to watch with a friend… or something like that."

Laurence mumbled quietly to herself. She was alone that day, having to come into the town for whatever she wanted silently and simply because nobody wanted to spend their Saturday with her, so she wandered down to collect what she wanted and then she'd head home in hope that she would fine something to entertain herself with.

She was contently reading the blurb, giving a small nod as she skimmed her eyes across the back of the DVD glancing at the few images. Looking up briefly she noted the time on the clock overhead on a church. Frowning she glanced to her watch on her wrist, frowning once again as the hands were slowly ticking to one in the afternoon. She frowned fumbling for her phone and too look at the digital time. Surely enough the hands had been ticking quietly to one and she couldn't have moved so fast. She was up on her feet within an instant, stuffing the DVD into her bag and quickly speeding along in a timed walk. She kept glancing to her watch as she sped down the hill she had clambered and was soon in a rushed jog along the bridge, then into a dash as she turned the corner and up the path, passing shoppers, swerving around them as not to bump into them.

She remained running as she crossed over a busy road, jogging on the spot as the cars sped by, waiting for a chance to get over the busy road. She immediately dashed over at the chance and continued her run past a graveyard, having to pull off her jacket tying it around her waist as she paused for a moment to catch her breath. Since her stop was at a crossing she frowned watching the cars speed past, and just as she tied a knot around her waist she dashed over at her chance and was soon on the run again refusing to stop until she got back home.

She smiled as she was closing up to her home, her cheeks flushed from running, her legs shivering as she ran, her heart racing with anticipation and excitement. Turning another corner with a sharp skid on her feet she ran and ran until she was straining her body, but none-the-les she ran and ran until she got to the front door of her house. Opening it, she forced open the door, gasping in air, taking quick strides through the house, looking in the glass door to the living room, seeing it clean and tidy as she had left that morning. She gasped once again and dashed through the corridor through to the kitchen and out into the open back door and into the garden. She was breathless looking to a group of people who happily sat under the shade of an umbrella by a table. Wearing sunglasses and their own summer clothing, Laurence panted looking down to them clutching her fists. A male stood removing his sunglasses, his deep brown orbs staring at Laurence as she swallowed in the air greedily.

He was a tanned tall man with handsome facial features and a broad body complex. With his short black hair he could easily be classed under the tall, dark and handsome list.

Laurence stood her ground, raising her chin proudly as he approached her slowly. He smirked, pausing only a metre away from her as he raised his arms out his lips breaking into a large smile that was complimented with his sparkling white teeth.

"Yo… Kiddo."

He smiled, Laurence smiling, throwing herself into her arms as he gripped tightly onto her shoulders burying his nose into her hair after flinging it off to smell the sweet unique smell of her coloured hair. A scent of herbs and soap, fruits and her own scent of the wild musky scent of pine and oak. However as her nose was buried in his chest she only smelt sweat, and the odd smell of incense and foreign air. She smiled into his breast, enjoying the musky scent of the tall man.

"I missed you big bro."

She smiled enjoying the warmth from her brothers tanned skin. If anything apart from the heat, the warmth of twos skin would make even the hottest day unbearable, yet the two stood hugging each other until they couldn't take the heat any longer, pushing away from each other to take in deep breaths.

Sitting back at the table, Laurence pulled up her own chair as she was offered a can of herbal tea that her mother had bought especially from the Asian store in town. Selling many unusual foods, this could not be bought in a regular store, including different assortments of rice, seaweed, even juices and teas that were rare until they were introduced by the kindness of the foreign store.

She guzzled down the sweet liquid her mother shaking her head with a soft smile to her daughter. Laurence looked to her mother, to her elder brother to her youngest, then to her aunt who sat happily sipping on an ice cool glass of orange juice. Her youngest brother smirked to his sister, sticking out his tongue. Laurence responded in the only necessary way, sticking her tongue back out at him.

"So George… you were saying before."  
Laurence's mother sighed swallowing a mouthful of apple juice, taking a draw of her cigarette calmly. George gave a sigh, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he gathered his glass of Orange juice that he had been given to cool himself down from the warm weather.

"Well like I was saying, I'm only on holiday from work for a week. So that gives me another five more days to get my souvenir shopping."  
George smirked ruffling Laurence's hair as she calmly doodled on the table with her finger sipping contently on the iced tea. Her mother nodded with an understanding smile and touched Laurence's nose lightly wiping away a bit of muck that was possibly there since the beginning.

"I see. I'm sure dear Daniel would take you around the best stores."

The group laughed as Daniel smiled happily his short blonde hair glittering a much more bleacher colour than his usual hazel colour in the winter. George chuckled and nodded nudging his younger brother fondly.

"I'm sure he does. But."

Seriousness swept over the garden once again as a butterfly simply fluttered past Laurence, her eyes watching its wings behind her bangs thoughtfully wondering. Wondering, if she was ever a butterfly, would she ever be as free as the butterfly was in the open summer air. She gazed lightly at the butterfly her eyes never moving away from the delicate coloured wings as they battered together in sync as the small delicate finger moved from flower to flower.

"I would like to take Laurence back to Japan with me."

That was all Laurence heard. She blinked the movement causing the butterfly to fly away as her head jerked up to see her Brother and her Mother.

"You want to take Laurence to Japan with you. For how long?"

Her mother frowned. George smiled and stood pulling out a few leaflets, one for a school, and another for the plane ride. He smiled pulling out another leaflet for his own company in which he worked for. Her mother looked at the leaflets with mild interest, first the company leaflet. She was impressed by what she saw and it was shown by her wide green eyes. She looked to the plane leaflet next and nodded glancing through it. Then came the school leaflet, which she frowned at, unable to understand the words written.

"I was thinking a year or so. You seem to be having a few difficulties with Daniel. It is just a suggestion. Of course it is a suggestion between yourself and Laurence."

George sighed, gulping down some of the orange juice. Laurence was speechless as she only listened to her brother. She was silent; unable to understand what her brother was gong on about, why he was saying such things.

"I can understand that."

Her mother sighed, lighting another cigarette.

"And you're going to enrol her in this school right here."

Her mother questioned pointing to the school leaflet. George nodded with a kind smile gently moving away Laurence's long fringe. Laurence pulled away, refusing for her brother to see what was under her fringe, there was a reason she hid her eyes. Her brother sighed and gave a nod settling with a warm hand on her cheek.

"That is only if you are permitting me to take her."

George nodded gently stroking Laurence's soft hair soothing her unusual silent panic and wonder.

"Well Laurence has always said she has a fascination with the Japanese culture. I suppose I have no objection with it. Perhaps it might do her some good."

Her mother said lightly. George nodded with understanding. Laurence looked up; her mother had told him about what had happened. She knew she had. It was written across her mothers face quite clearly. But when. When had she told him to make him consider this big decision?

"I suppose I'll give her the rest of the week to pack and say good bye to her friends. And to also choose if she wants to come along. I'll collect her on the end of the week."

George smiled as Laurence clutched tightly onto her can. Her mother gave a soft nod and smiled.

"How about you stay for dinner. And maybe during the week we can go for a meal together with you and your wife."

George gave a nod chuckling lightly.

"I suppose a meal during the week would be nice. And I can't. I've got to get back to Anne as soon as possible."

George muttered. Nodding, Laurence simply looked to her brother, smiling and gave a quick nod.

"I'll come with you."

She smiled standing up equally to her brother whom had already stood to leave. George blinked before he placed his glasses on. Smiling he nodded quickly giving her a tight grip and nodded.

"Then I'll see you for dinner at that `cafe rouge`."

Laurence nodded as she waved to her elder brother, watching his back as he left. She turned sadly to her mother, aunt and younger brother who smiled to her. They were happy for Laurence, yet although they were happy it seemed like they were going to be sad when she left.

Laurence gave a sharp turn into the house and marched up into her bedroom where she remained for the rest of the day, thinking.

Laurence hadn't moved from her room since that day her elder brother had arrived. She left for the necessary things, such as food and to wash her face, teeth and even to get a warm bath to sooth the strain in her legs and arms, but she always trudged back to her room in her pyjamas silently watching the ceiling, or attempting to read a book to wash away her thoughts.

Nothing could scrub out the thoughts, not even the healing thoughts of TV which she had attempted a few times but got board as soon as she switched the screen on. So she remained lying on her bed just watching the ceiling and even going back to sleep. She was disturbed on the third day of being by herself, and she groaned as the covers were pulled off her, her mother towering over the bed sighing, smelling of strong menthol smoke that clung to her mothers breath.

"You've been up in your room for three days now. We're going for a meal with him today. You have two hours to sort yourself out before we leave the house. That means a fresh bath, you reek of sweat. And wear something nice. How about that summer dress your aunt bought you last year. You haven't worn that in a while."

Her mother insisted rummaging through the wardrobe in order to find the white dress she was talking about. Once finding the dress that was her objective she flung it over Laurence who groaned at the contact of the fabric. Sitting up she moaned seeing the dress and shuffled out of bed as her mother left the room.

Laurence trudging into the bathroom groaned as she stripped off her shirt and pants dipping into the warmth of the water, soaking her pores washing away the stench of sweat, and even dunking her head of short hair into the tub, washing away any dirty and tangles from the mass of bangs. With a quick scrub to her head and arms and legs she was out of the bath and drying her skin, shoving on the dress without a complaint. She dried her hair with the hairdryer, quickly taking a few moments to scrub a bit of lotion onto her cheeks, from some of the dry skin that was slowly disappearing.

She was drunk with the urge to sleep and although she was refusing to go back mentally, physically she truly wanted to just sleep away until she had to go to Japan.

However she stood after giving a quick comb of her fluffy hair and simply stood, puling a cardigan over her pale arms and trudging out of the room, slowly stepping down the stairs in a pair of white flats, that she had barely worn.

Surely enough she was five minutes early. She was having a slow day in getting ready and as she stepped down the stairs, her mother rushed to her tugging her out of the house and into their aunts car in which they then drove into the town for lunch with George and his wife Anne.

By the time Laurence, arrived home she couldn't believe Anne. She was beautiful and Laurence was happy that her elder brother had found someone to love, but yet the woman kept turning her nose up at Laurence. Glaring at her in anyway possible, with what Laurence noted, Anne had purposely knocked over a drink on her dress, she wasn't bothered that Anne had ruined the dress, but yet she had to wear it and the fact that it was white made the situation worse as she blushed. Anne had apologised, explaining that it was a accident, in which Laurence only nodded and dried most of it up. When George wasn't looking and no one else was, Anne would warn Laurence with a deep glare. When they were exciting the restaurant, Anne tugged Laurence back and snarled out.

"He's my man now. I don't care if he's your big brother. All the attention is for me got that."

Laurence was baffled, which made her days worse. She trudged along back to the car, waving goodbye to her brother who frowned and forcibly held her in a hug smiling, breathing in his little sisters scent which he admittedly loved. Laurence hugged him briefly and watched as Anne gave her a horrid glance just before she left.

The rest of the night went so painfully quick as she slept for the last fourth day. The last fifth day dedicated to her family helping her pack silently.

Her Aunt packed all of her shirts into the suitcase, folding them neatly while her mother pushed the rest of her jeans into the bottom. Her pyjamas were limited so they were stuffed in the large case. Her underwear was stuffed simply into a bag, and some of her favourite items, such as a bear, a few books, her mobile, and the few DVDs she had Laurence was set for Japan.

She had little items that she truly needed, so it was easily packed into her luggage for the rest of the year. She took a single picture of her family and smiled to each of them as she fumbled a camera into her bag, promising to take photos of her year in Japan. They nodded at this smiling at Laurence.

The day seemed so short for them, Laurence would be gone that evening and none would see her until the next summer holidays. So far away. Although it was spent silent, they were fumbled into a huddle on the couch watching a family film, only silently enjoying one another's company, until George called explaining he had the tickets and the plane would be leaving in the next hour and a half.

Once fumbling Laurence's things into the boot, and fumbling themselves into the car, they drove to the airport. They said their goodbyes upon meeting up with George who smiled to Laurence, and that was when the tears began to stroll freely down their cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2 the arrival

Black strawberry kiss!

Crowned with laurel!

Chapter 2

The arrival

Laurence's POV

My travel to Japan was neutral. Sitting on a plane, listening idly to the music of my iPod that I had gotten second hand from my younger brother who no longer wished for the item. I took it before he trashed it and stuffed it in my pocket the day before I left. He didn't mind. He just muttered to me that he wanted me to have it. I'd lie if I said I wouldn't miss him, but yet time to time as I thought about it I would miss him and I wouldn't.

I suppose it was a common brother sister trait about us. We loved each other yet we hated each other.

Rubbing the cord for my headphones as I stared briefly out of the small box window, I thought about what this town would look like. Karakura town. I'd never heard of it before, and wondered exactly why George had chosen such a hidden town in the south west of Japan, rather than going to Tokyo for a much richer suited life. Yet this was George and he liked quiet towns which probably explained most of it. At least that was what I thought at first.

Anne hadn't let up her threat and squashed beside George separating us, clinging to his arm like a dog with his bone. She was leaning over him looking down as he flicked through a magazine, frowning as he attempted to concentrate with the leech that clung to him.

It made me sick to see her so clingy, it reminded me of all the girls back in my old school. Yet all seems a little harsh, but most at least were like she was. Clinging to their boyfriends, refusing to let them go. Surely George must be sick of her continuous jealousy, I thought. But I supposed it must be genuine love if he wasn't annoyed by now.

The plane ride was long, I almost didn't wake up when it was time to land. George had been shaking me for at least a full ten minutes in the attempt to wake me up and by the time I groaned out a protest, yawning and stretching my arms Anne was back in her seat making sure George had no contact with me. So I sat for the last twenty minutes listening to the music that was already uploaded onto the iPod with only mild interest and some comfort of not being able to hear Anne drone on about their marriage.

I noted the items around me from the boredom that soon crept in five minutes later. A few empty hard boiled sweet packets, three empty bottle of coke and crushed foam coffee cups. My hand held bag by my feet, my legs numb from barely moving, Anne's handbag stuffed by her own feet with her heels stuffed beside them. George hadn't a hand held bag and only carried his jacket which was draped over his knee. My own jacket was wrapped around my waist, warm from sitting on it for so long, but I wore a long sleeved shirt which I had rolled up the sleeves from the heat.

Their wasn't many interesting people dotted around as far as I could see. A family sat in front of us, a husband and his wife with two children, both young of age, and were both sleeping soundly only half an hour ago. A young couple sitting at the far left of us, snuggling into one another for comfort, and somewhere along the lines I spotted two businessmen, sitting arguing or discussing over matters, briefcases out and coffee cups trailed around their area.

Musing over the fact that I felt sorry for the flight attendants, I didn't even realise the sudden drop of the plane as it slowly landed, and I almost didn't stand up when George and Anne did, as I was concentrated on my feet. I realised when I felt a sudden jerk of the earphone in my ear, being tugged out by Anne.

"Get up. The plane has already landed."  
She frowned pulling her handbag up onto her shoulder and toddling off after George. They'd wait outside of the plane for me as I fumbled to my feet, tugging my bag up onto my shoulder and tumbling after the passengers and onto the ground, which surely George waited for me, but no Anne.

"Where's Anne?"

I asked yawning as we trudged into the airport slowly, stretching our legs, easing up the cramps. It was heaven finally breathing in air and I never felt so happy to be on ground, walking. George seemed equally satisfied as he stretched out his arms freely expressing the discomfort from the plane. I didn't blame him. After sitting on the same seat for over twelve hours, it was sure to get boring and uncomfortable with impatience of wanting to get off the stuffy aircraft.

"She went ahead to get a taxi. We left our car at home."

He replied to me with a smile, ruffling my already mused hair as we stepped into the crowded airport. It took some time to get to the conveyor belts. Suspecting each suitcase warily, we eventually found our luggage, grabbed hold of it and pulled it from the belts dragging it along the floor and to find Anne. We eventually came to the entrance/exit of the airport and waited sitting upon the suitcase waiting and waiting to see if we could spot Anne in hope to wave over to her and tell her we were over here. At least that was what George wanted to do. I only followed him without a care, hoping we had lost her. Yet she was important to both of us at this point so I sighed listening to the iPod that still hung in my left ear.

Eventually George's phone jingled that merry phone bell and he jumped answering it with a dry hoarse reply.

"Hello… ah Anne… Yeah we're at the entrance… sure ok… we'll be there in a minute… ok… love you too."

And he hung up, smiled to me and gestured for me to follow out of the doors. I nodded gathering my own luggage, George tugging along his suitcase which he shared with Anne and a large bag which possibly held something other than clothes. Following him out into the open air, I felt a warm autumn chill. Looking around, the obvious few orange trees introduced the welcoming season. My favourite season. Ironic wasn't it. I loved autumn, and I happened to have moved to Japan in this season.

I was looking around in awe at the clustered car park, when I noticed Anne waving over to George, she stood before a taxi and I growled under my breath as we dashed over to dump our things into the taxi. Shuffling into the back seat I shivered at the cold touch to my behind, but otherwise I figured it wasn't a long travel. And it wasn't.

My first impression of Japan. What was my first impression of Japan at that moment as I arrived in Karakura?

A city, filled with tall buildings, modern technology, yet small, quiet and country like. At least what country life should be like, quiet and calm. I couldn't help but try and look up at some of the tallest buildings. They were huge, so modern and uncommon to me. The biggest building I saw was the cathedral, but that was old and crumbling and in need of medical building attention.

The roads were huge, like the roads on the A1 back home. I didn't expect to see such large roads in a populated area. Most of the roads I saw at home were simple main roads almost half the size of the roads dumped around the town. I suppose it was interesting at first at least. Something about it made me mesmerized immediately about the ominous town.

I watched carefully at a few of the school children, slowly easing their ways back home. All wearing a certain uniform. To my disgust all the girls wearing skirts and all the boys in trousers. I didn't enjoy the idea of wearing a skirt.

By each of the uniforms and the way most of the children and teenagers looked in the different uniforms I suspected for the different uniform meant a different age grouped school. I had made some mild research about the modern day Japanese, they attended three different kinds of school I knew of. Kindergarten, which I suppose was for the youngest and the ones starting school. Middle school which was what would lead into high school. Then came college or university, which I didn't really class as school since it was a choice rather than a must. I disliked the idea of staying in school till I was eighteen as well, I really disliked the idea.

I could understand that their teaching was different to ours. The English always had a choice of leaving school at the age of sixteen and either going to a sixth form or straight to college. Most refused to attend further education and immediately started a simple job. Then as they grew on into an early age of twenty they could earn more money in a full time job either working in a store or starting up their own business or following a family business if the family had that kind of money to even start a business.

That was my opinion at least. And my knowledge as far as my own origin went and in comparison to the Japanese.

"Laurence what do you think?"

George questioned a smile plastered across his face as I glanced to him. I nodded and smiled back, my eyes still not visible under my heavy bangs.

"I like it. I'll be honest."

George must have been pleased to hear that and he squeezed my shoulder lightly, Anne frowning in the front seat. I had this funny idea of sticking my tongue out at her, but I remained calm and stale faced, possibly pretending to be a stone, hoping not to be noticed by Anne. Of course she'd already seen.

By the time we arrived at the new home I would have to bear with for the next year, it was already getting dark. Street lamps were flickering on and I just noticed a clinic opposite the house. Blinking confused I pointed to it, George nodding as he looked up.

"Oh that's the Kurosaki's clinic. They're a nice family. He has a son about your age, Isshin I mean. He's the owner."

George smiled. I nodded at his answer looking at the large house. Cocking my head to the side I looked up to a window noticing, green curtains open a light beaming out. And that's when I saw him, standing there in the view of the window, bright orange hair. Gaping at the colour, my cheeks flushed as he pulled off his shirt right there. I didn't look as I sped down the path to the front door my things in my hand, stumbling into the porch, where Anne blinked wondering what had frightened me.  
She refused to ask the question, only shrugging and making her way into a kitchen, padding along the wooden floor. George came following after me, frowning at my sudden rush into the house, and I shrugged simply stating I was cold. He chuckled shuffling off his shoes and gesturing me to follow up the stairs and into a spare room, as plain as a cardboard box, with white walls, and a single bed.

It was a small room, but I wasn't fussed by that and simply dumped my things in a corner shuffling around to look through the single wardrobe and the set of draws, nodding satisfied with the simple square room. George smiled and left me as I drew the dark curtains shut and shuffled on the floor to my luggage where I began to sort through my items dumping them in the draws and the wardrobe supplied.

My shirts in the top draw, my junk in the second, and other clothing items such as socks and underwear in the third. I shuffled to the wardrobe and began hanging up my jeans and even the dresses that my mum had shuffled into my luggage. I dumped my shoes in the bottom of the wardrobe like back home, enjoying the idea that I could organise things my way rather than my Aunt doing that for me because she didn't like my organisation.

Shuffling through the bag pack I had stuffed with things, I began to tip out the contents, shuffling the books and DVDs onto a pile on the draws and the picture that I brought placed perfectly onto my side table which held a plain lamp. Just as I was shuffling my teddy into the corner of my bed, George walked in with a smile. I blinked standing up from my bed looking towards George.

"We're ordering in something. Anne is just going down to get the food, what would you like?"

I shrugged idly sitting on the cushiony bed.

"Surprise me."

George gave a nod and walked out of the room to leave me be as I lay back looking at my bear, reaching out for it again and hugging it, my cheeks warming as I held the soft toy to my chest, curling up into a ball enjoying the silent comfort of my new room. The smell of incense that lingered, and the strange smell of paints.

"Mr Bear… it reminds me of dad."

I mumbled to my bear, nuzzling my nose onto the bears head, taking in the familiar scent of my old room. Wood, dog and the odd whiff of garlic. I smiled at the delicious smell, enjoying the garlic scent that filled my nostrils, causing my stomach to growl of hunger. Smiling I shuffled my bear back onto the pillow and equally shuffled myself off the bed, studying the room before I left it to head back down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found, George sitting on a stool, munching happily on what looked to be a doughnut. He smiled to me as I took a seat beside him looking down to the male stash before him.

We sat silently, no words spoken as he shuffled through the papers, remaining silent until Anne came wandering back home, hands filled with a take out that smelled delicious as she placed it on the bench happily serving out the food, handing me an interesting substance.

After my tears back home, I admittedly felt comforted by the smell of strange food, but yet that twinge of guilt and loneliness crept back into my chest. Was I ever going to stop being home sick and get on with this new life that was set before me at that exact point?


	3. Chapter 3 school books

Black strawberry kiss!

Crowned with laurel!

Chapter 3

School books!

Laurence's POV

The day I woke up, I felt an ache in my lower back. I hadn't slept well. I was tossing and turning in the bed, attempting to create the lumps and bumps in my old bed. It was awkward at first, but when I found a suitable and comfortable position with my leg almost hanging off the edge and hugging into my bear with the pillow almost falling off I slept like a baby.

I suppose my unusual sleeping positions always caused the ache in my backs, but to me being stretched out and free meant I was comfortable and at home.

Yawning I stretched my creaking back, arms up in the air standing on the cold wooden floor. Sighing I rubbed my tired eyes, shoving on my glasses and looking in the small mirror that hung on the wall. Pulling my ruffled bangs up I glanced at my bruised eyes.

They were healing well, but it meant I'd have to hide them for a few more days, then I could cut my fringe. I didn't want people to see that I'd been in a fight with a few of the bullies. I felt guilty for letting my anger finally rip out, that caused me to lash out at the bullies. But yet a relief was emptied. I didn't feel so full of emotions that broke down crying for no particular reason. I'd already asked, Anne and George where the closet hairdresser was. Anne gave me a puzzled look, George only chuckled the night before and told me that when I'm ready to cut my hair he'd take me there.

Pulling my bangs back over my bruised eyes, I combed out the kinks and flicks that had appeared from my rough sleeping and quickly gathered a bundle of things from my draw. Pulling open the door of my new room I padded over silently to the bathroom which was relevantly easy to find since it had a sign ironically placed on the door. It was strange to see a little sign with a bath-tub on it, but yet as I cocked my head towards it I supposed I was glad I could find the room easily.

Stepping into the tiled bathroom I only gave a simple glance around the small room, finding the sink and dumping my toothbrush on the side and running the tap. Brushing my teeth I had changed into a pair of simple skinny black jeans and a purple t-shirt. Shuffling on some socks as I sat on the toilet seat I scrubbed the last of my teeth, spitting out the minty soap and rinsing the rest of the soap out with a wash of water.

Gathering my night clothes in a bundle in my arms, I headed back out into my room, dumping them under my pillow and straightening out my sheets. Just as I was gathering my jacket from the end of my bed, George walked in yawning. He blinked looking to my already dressed figure cocking his head to the side, checking his watch then shrugging idly in reply to his confused surprise.

"Well if you're already up…"

He mumbled. Yawning once again I raised an eyebrow, despite that I knew he couldn't see it under my bangs, and casually stood, shuffling on my jacket, over my arms and up to my shoulders.

"I've ordered in your uniform. It should be here tomorrow, ready for Monday."

He mused walking into my room, looking at the picture on my bed side table and fumbling through some of my DVDs I had stashed in a pile on the draws along with my books. He nodded at a book, with a creased edge and placed it down picking up another to read the blurb on the back. He nodded at it with raised eyebrows and a pleased expression turning over the book a few times and flicking through some of the pages.

"Do you want to go into town and get a bit of equipment for school today… or are you leaving that till tomorrow and explore for the day?"

George questioned placing the book back on the pile and resting against the wall, as I simply began shoving the suitcase and bag pack under my bed in order to create some floor space. George was looking at the bare walls; he looked as if he wanted to attack them with a paint brush. Then again I suppose I did as well. I would probably get a few posters to hang up, or find some interesting pictures in a magazine to cut out and stick up.

"I think I'll explore for the day. If I find my way to the town I'll buy some books and stuff. If you could write me down a list of what I need..."

George nodded with a smile before I could continue getting down on my knees to shove the rest of the suitcase under the bed. As I stood again satisfied he stepped to the side as I walked towards him, both of us heading down the stairs, George following behind. There was little conversation between us, if conversation rose up it was only small talk, certain subjects being tugged up between a few different statements. As we fumbled down the stairs it was questions on what Japanese food I liked. He found I liked the basics such as sushi and rice, but even so it was small portions I could only have, which meant I'd be difficult to feed. He settled that they would go shopping for pasta and different ingredients for world cooking.

I liked Mexican food quite often and as George heard the words wraps, his eyes were hungry. I took it he liked them as much as I did. We even settled on making a full meal of Mexican on my first day of school, which meant a feast for all three of us.

"Would you like a packed lunch?"

George questioned once again as we headed into the kitchen, where some bacon was sizzling on a pan and some toast set in a toaster, Anne happily cooking the meat. Gagging at the smoky smell, I sat on the bench grabbing a drink from the fridge before I sat. Anne smiled to George, kissing him lightly on the lips as she pointed to the toast. He nodded and set two slices before me. Thanking him lightly, I scraped some butter onto the toasted bread and bit into it hungrily.  
Anne was almost finished with the bacon as she set some tomatoes on the go and set another two slices of toast onto two separate plates. George was drooling over the bacon and he eagerly sat down, like a dog prancing around waiting for his meal.

Anne lifted the now cooked meat onto the toast and placed a few of the cooked tomatoes onto the bacon along with an egg on the side which I hadn't really noticed she cooked until I saw it being slipped onto the side of the white plates.

I was surprised that the two cooked a full English breakfast on a morning, even after living in Japan for the past few years. But then again as I looked to the posture of George, he wouldn't settle on tofu for that long. He was a meat man, he enjoyed his morning feasts, and I suppose by the way he was dressed, and it looked like he would need the meat.

Anne slipped the plate before George and she herself took a seat, with her smaller portion and the two began to eat. Anne was much more refined with her manners as she cut at the bacon with her knife, picking up some of the toast, tomato and eggs with her fork and gently placing it in her mouth, leaning over the plate encase any spilled. However in comparison George scoffed down the meal, dicing up large amounts of the bacon, smearing it over some of the toast and topping it with the tomatoes, the egg left on its own, when he eventually guzzled down like a drink rather than chewing on it. George was content as he swallowed the last of his breakfast, me still chewing shyly on my toast. He picked up a paper, glancing over it and nodding to Anne as she spoke.

"I'm going to go out with a few friends this morning. Then I'll go shopping after one."

She began George only nodding as he flicked through the articles.

"I'll just be going for a catch up with the girls, and I think we are taking a trip to the beauty salon. I've been putting it off for weeks… and my hair really needs a cut."

She huffed gathering the plates placing them in the sink to wash. George only nodded as he read on.

"Give me a call when you're going shopping will you?"

George muttered under his breath, yawning yet again.

I stood once I had finished my toast, handing my plate to Anne who took it, yanking it out of my hand and dumping it into the soapy water. Shrugging off the cold shoulder from Anne I took my seat once again as George spoke up.

"Laurence, I need to know your sizes, for a blazer, shirt and skirt. You can have a jumper if you want as well. So I'll need sizes for all of them."

I frowned at this and gave a nod quickly writing down my sizes for George to order my new uniform. At the word skirt, I almost broke down in tears. I hated skirts, I barely even wore them, in fact I never wore them, it was rare I wore a dress and a skirt was pushing it if someone asked me to. But I only nodded writing them down and looking up to a clock. It already read ten.

"Do you want to go to the town now?"

George questioned looking at his watch briefly taking a sip of my juice from the cup I was using. I shrugged at the response, as Anne kissed his cheek, said a quick farewell and left the house, to meet up with her friends. George smiled and stood gathering his car keys and nudging me to follow.

He pulled on a smart jacket in the porch equally pulling on his shoes. I followed his actions, closing the door and locking it as George pulled out the car. I looked around the street in the morning light. It was different from last night. It was more alive as a few people streamed through the clinic opposite. George gave a wave to a man in a white coat, who waved back and walked towards him.

"So your back."

The man chuckled. George gave a nod as the man leaned through the window to talk to George. He was a tall man, at least six foot at my point of view. He was tanned, with a shaped beard around his jaw and black short hair. He had dark brown eyes and a goofy smile across his aged features. He didn't look more than forty at least.

"Yeah we got back last night. Hope you haven't missed us too much."

Grinned George. The man chuckled and gave a nod.

"Ah… don't get cocky."

He chuckled, beaming equally back to George. I was slowly creeping over to the car, wondering if I should disturb the two as I edged closer, shyly trying to get into the passenger seat un-noticed by the man. Unfortunately just as I came to the side of the car the man noticed me as I reached out for the door.

"Who's this?"

He smiled to me. George blinked and looked across to me smiling.

"Ah Laurence, you finished locking up?"

I nodded meekly to answer George who chuckled stepping out of the car to introduce us both. He gestured for me to walk around to his side. I nodded shyly walking to the two tall men standing before the strange trying not to shake from nerves.

"Isshin this is Laurence, Laurence this is Isshin, the man who owns the clinic. Laurence is my younger sister."

He introduced us so easily. I nodded to Isshin holding out my hand. He blinked curiously at my hand and shook it carefully with a beaming smile. I supposed he wasn't used to brash greetings with females shaking his hand.  
George only smiled at this as Isshin chuckled.

"Ah right. Now I remember. You told me you had a sister about the same age as Ichigo. I almost forgot. Well I'll let you two catch up. I've got to get back to work."

He smiled and jogged back into the clinic. I rushed to the passenger seat and sat in the car, George slowly beginning the engine, then thrusting into gear, the wheels rolling along the road and out of the street along that big road and into the town.

I admittedly was smitten with each of the buildings that surrounded me. I wasn't one for large cities, I usually felt more comfortable in the beauty of the countryside rather than the clustered buildings of urban areas. Rural seemed to suit me much more. But otherwise nothing seemed particularly different from a normal English city. Although it was a different setup and the grounds were different it was a common city, with stores, and clusters of shoppers. It seemed no different to me.

Stepping out of the car, George followed me as we stumbled into the busy streets. He stopped us both and pointed to a small set of chairs lounging outside of a small café and he gave a kind smile.

"I've got to go take care of some business. I'll meet you here in about an hour. During that time you can look around by yourself if you want… buy a few things. Then when I get back we'll go buy you that school equipment that you need."  
With a nod I watched him being to descend in another direction, a direction that I was lost at. I had no idea on the business he was supposedly attending too, but I didn't feel like prying into my elder brothers business, no more than he wanted to pry me further into why I hid my eyes.

I gave a shrug of my shoulders, looked at my phone and nodded at the time, calculating the time I'd need to head back to the café. I set for a easy route of the town, somewhere I could remember my way back.

Tumbling along, following the stores walls, being careful not to bump into the locals, being careful not to be drawn into the few stores which I admittedly felt a temptation to spend that hour in. I continued on however and came to a book store. Heading inside I was greeted by the sinful smell of new books I adored.

It relaxed me and I could imagine flicking each page in my fingers, the smell of the new cover, and the clear words of the printed letters. Each book a filling delight in my eyes as I slid through into an empty aisle, picking out book per book, flicking through it, reading the blurb as best I could, tracing a finger along the spine.

I was entranced by the books I didn't realise a small female figure pass me, standing directly behind me and reaching up for a book, struggling.

Eventually I turned around placing the book I held, back. Blinking I saw the small figure. Black shoulder length hair, and a glimpse of dark navy eyes. I wasn't so certain on her choice of clothing. A pink dress, and a matching cardigan on her shoulders. She suited it, but personally I wasn't keen on the design of the bows at the side of her hip and the faired out skirt of the dress. The frills weren't magnificent, but all in all the dress was a unusual make. Blinking prying my eyes from the girls unusual fashion in my eyes I finally noticed her on her tip toes, stretching up, her petite fingers, shaking from attempt in grabbing the spine of a book.

Sighing, with ease I reached up lightly tapping her hand away lightly and grasping the spine of the book pulling it down and handing it to her calmly.

"Here you go."

I politely smiled to her. I suppose she found me rather elegant as her cheeks blushed nodding as she shyly took the book, her eyes never leaving my face. I must have looked strange as she was unable to see my dark eyes. The Japanese had a tendency to read peoples eyes in the manga I had read along with the limited amount of anime that we English had been introduced to. She eventually fumbled out some words her lips barely moving as they spoke.

"Thank you."

Nodding at her thanks I began to fumble on that side of the shelf for a book, pulling it out and reading the blurb like I had been before. The girl was attempting not to look at me as she read the blurb of her own book I'd pulled down for her. Glancing from the corner of my eyes, I noticed that she was still looking up at me peeking up from her book. Luckily she hadn't seen my eyes move to glance at her, so I smirked placing the book back.

"Any reason your looking at me like that?"

I asked, confidence rising in my chest. Books had that effect on me. I lost my shyness, in the pages of a book and it had the same effect in a bookstore. I suppose that a stereotype of a booklover is someone who is shy and enjoys the escape of a thrilling story, learning day by day that you can't hide in a book forever and eventually the confidence will grow.

That was one theory in my mind. But yet I was only shy in public, I was even shy when I read a book out in public, but as soon as I hit a bookstore I'm in heaven. My confidence overflowing at a small level, if I prefer.

However the stranger blinked, turning away, raising her nose in annoyance, refusing to admit she was looking at me.

"I wasn't looking at you."

She remarked an obvious statement of denial and embarrassment of being noticed. I couldn't hold back a chuckle as she fumbled putting the book back and taking another book out, just in reach of her petite body.

I wasn't one to make such easy conversation with a stranger either, but I admittedly took that little attempt of the Japanese reading the eyes. Her eyes, those navy blue eyes, wide and innocent as they were something dark was hidden behind them. A secrete of some sort, but trust and faithfulness. A girl who was loyal to her friends. But yet there was something that reeked of authority about her.

Placing the book in my hand back she glanced up at me once again and looked back to her book.

"Are you foreign?"

She asked a little too easily. I nodded in reply a small hum escaping my lips; she took the answer simply and continued on with looking at books.

"I see… I couldn't tell at first, because you're eyes were hidden. But your accent is one I've never heard before."

She replied smugly, an intelligence that was perhaps higher than my own, but possibly a little less educated than me. By that I meant she hadn't heard as many accents as I had, possibly not even knowing where the different accents came from, which meant I had an advantage in tormenting her on where I came from.

Smirking at this I replied.

"Is that so? I never really thought my accent was strange."

She blushed at the statement as I thought. She must have supposed she upset me as she began to blabber on.

"I'm not saying its strange… I'm saying it's unique... interesting… it's just… well I'm curious… no I just… no… wait."

Chuckling at her blabbering, she had dropped her book without realising. I leant down grabbing hold of it, my eyes glancing at the title of the new book she grabbed hold of. I didn't ask anything about her strange interest for the unusual named item and just continued.

"Your interesting. Don't worry I get that quite often from a few foreigners that visit. They're very curious about it. Here you dropped your book. Now excuse me, I think I'm going to buy this book."

I smiled, walking past her with a book in my hand, a book on myths and the spiritual beliefs. I wasn't so sure on why I choose the picture book, but the girl seemed to be interested equally as to why I choose it. She'd glanced at my hand just before I left, and I could feel her eyes on my back. Something about the way she looked at me gave me a churning feeling in my stomach. Something bad was going to happen, or at least something I didn't want to happen was going to happen.

That churning warned me, and didn't stop, even when I headed back to the café in which I was ten minutes late in meeting George who was in panicking, pacing the entire café width. He was lecturing me on how worried he was but something disturbed me, something that I couldn't just ignore. A howl, a cry, a piercing scream in the distance echoing through my ears, shaking the eardrums inside giving me that unnerving twist to ache further in my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4monday

Black strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 4

Monday!

Laurence's POV

That scream the other day disturbed me.

I sat mostly in my room that weekend, flicking through the school books I had bought with George. I had very little intelligence of what they said or even what the author was rambling on about. I still had to learn the characters of the Japanese language.

I gave little interest to the school books, shoving them to the side after I gave a flick through the almost untouched pages. I even attempted to destroy the memory of the screeching by watching some television, but nothing seemed to discard it, no matter how I tried.

It was so blood curdling; it made my stomach feel sick. I lost my appetite because of that, George was worried, but Anne just snapped that it was probably home sickness. I nodded to that and simply left the table that night eating only a few mouthfuls. I barely even slept, tossing and turning during the night, sweating, frightened and curious as to what that scream was. I felt like it was about to come after me… as if that screams were a warning to me… that I'm its next target. Yet although that was what I thought, I had no clue as to what the thing that made the noise was. But yet I had this sick feeling it was after me.

Nothing made sense, and I didn't intend to make any sense of it, unless I was positive that it was a matter that was of importance.

So now I was pondering my room, looking at my uniform with disgust. Tousling my hair, debating on whether to shove on a pair of trousers and say I didn't get a skirt, or just bare the humiliation and wear it. In the end I was bound to wear the skirt, but that made a sour taste in my mouth at the thought.

Staring at the uniform for another five minutes, precisely I scoffed, pulling on the short sleeved shirt, tugging on a cream jumper, tying the red bow around my neck and tugging the skirt up, pulling a pair of black socks up my calves, annoyed by the muscular legs I was cursed with.

I felt humiliated already by wearing the uniform, but sucked in a calm breath, pushed my bangs to the side so I could see, the swelling and the bruises on my eyes having disappeared the night before. Pinning the longer bangs to the side of my head with the pins George had bought in order to keep my hair tidy until it was cut. Shoving my glasses up my nose after combing my hair, I shovelled up my bag, stuffing in the school books, feeling the dead weight as I slumped the bag over my shoulder, carefully making my way down the stairs and into the corridor where George was waiting patiently.

"You took your time."

He mused, obviously impressed to see I was wearing the uniform and even tidied my tomboyish appearance up. Scoffing at him, I pulled on my shoes and followed him out the car. He had agreed to drop me off the first day, and I only agreed having no idea where to go. We exchanged mobile numbers as the car travelled along, me tapping in the numbers as George concentrated on the road.

We had an agreement that morning, if I wasn't comfortable in trying to find my way home I only needed to phone him and say, but the same was if I wanted to attempt the impossible and find my way home. At least that way he wouldn't worry so much and knew if I got lost then it would mean we could easily contact each other in case of that dilemma.

I wasn't bound to disagree with him. I hated getting lost and the news had said last night, it was bound to rain at some point today.

"I think I'd like it if you could pick me up… but I'll phone if I change my mind."

George nodded simply at my answer, taking back his mobile as he pulled in front of the school gates. He pointed to the building shoving the phone in his shirt pocket.

"Ok then… if you just follow the halls you should find the principles office and he should give you your timetable."

George smiled. I nodded sitting back in my seat knowing I had at least ten minutes before I actually needed to be in the school building. During that time we sat silently, breathing uneasily, enjoying the presence of one another, no words spoken. It was soothing, like my own calming pill, silence. The car was warm and although I clutched onto my bag tightly as it sat on my lap, and the warmth was becoming unbearable I felt cold. My fingers were going numb and I pulled down my overly long sleeves down over my fingers and gave a simply sigh as George spoke out.

"You'll do fine for your first day… If I know you you'll make friends quickly… and I'm on the other end of the phone if you need me… ok…"

I nodded and smiled towards him taking hold of his outstretched hand, nodding with understanding. It was nice to know he was concerned about my first day. He was being a considerate big brother and I couldn't help but warm to that. It had been so long since I had felt so warm before, and the buzz I got from it in my gut, made most of my nerves settle to only simple flutters.

"I'll be ok I promise."

With that I stepped out of the car, took in a deep breath and slowly eased my way into the school, looking around cautiously, I was dreading the moment people noticed me. It wasn't normal for a foreigner to enrol in a school like this, it wasn't normal and it didn't feel normal at first. Nobody was around thankfully, I was told to arrive a few minutes later than when the lessons began. I admittedly was lost as I first took a step inside of the interesting building. The halls were clear, simple and the doors even looked plain and clean. Not like my old school. The walls were usually dirty by the murky hands of students and teachers, they were complicated and always clustered, the doors were in need of replacement, of a mucky pine that was scratched and skidded with marks. It made me wonder exactly why the English government do not consider taking ideas from other schools rather. Perhaps maybe students and locals would take more notice of it that way. Then again you couldn't be so certain.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself about it, as I eventually found my way to where I needed to be.

At the moment I got my timetable, I was away in my own world, trying to calm myself down, that I barely even remembered getting my timetable. I received it then everything else was more or less a blur. I was told to sit down for a moment as I recall. I wasn't so certain why I had to wait there but I suppose it weren't as bad as a few of the teachers confided within each other and eventually gave me a quick map.

"If you take this route, down this corridor and take a left you should come to your classroom. You'll need to explain to your teacher…"

I nodded as the teacher spoke and I stood slowly straightening out my skirt, blankly looking at the map nodding and beginning to walk away.

"I understand. Excuse me sensei. And thank you."

I bowed politely as I walked, and stared directly at the sheet with the classroom I needed to be at circled in red pen. Blinking rapidly at the sheet I almost passed the classroom, until I looked up passing the door and having to back up a little in order to silently slide open the door, peering in, seeing a teacher talking. A female teacher none the less, she was slim with black hair tied back, wearing some sort of sport suit of a red jacket and matching trousers. She was fair and wore a pair of oval rimless glasses.

I barely took notice of the bored students, gulping, stepping into the classroom quietly and disturbing the teacher just as I closed the door shut. She looked to me, holding her book in hand, the students with their books laid upon their tables, all looking towards me. I felt uneasy. I didn't like the attention. The nerves in my stomach acting up again as I shuffled a little further into the classroom.

"Oh you must be the new student."

The female teacher beamed lowering her book slightly. I nodded weakly and inched closer into the room feeling each of the student's eyes looking me up and down. I tugged at my skirt, knowing it was shorter on me than most of the other girls in the class gulping attempting to tug it down a little further.

"My name is Laurence Ren… Sorry I'm late."

I muttered. I could only muster the usual response if I was late for a class back home. Although with the introduction at the beginning it felt awkward as the teacher only smiled placing her book on the desk behind her and taking a step forward, grabbing my wrist gently and tugging me to the centre of the classroom turning me around, obviously having to reach up to grab onto my shoulders and spin me around.

My cheeks were burning and I felt like throwing up as I gulped harshly. I was an outsider, I looked strange compared to everyone. I was so pale; I was told I looked like a corpse time to time since I was so deathly pale. It didn't feel right being surrounded by strangers, who looked very different and so tanned. I was bound to be a target of bullying. Yet my height had an advantage. I could tell immediately they weren't bound to start a fight with me.

But yet despite the twists and turns of self consciousness and confidence I couldn't make up my mind how I was going to get through this and left the only reasonable measure.

"Students… this is Laurence Ren… Laurence would you like to introduce yourself and how is your name written please."

The teacher smiled. I was confused by that and simply looked to her blinking, looking back to the class.

"What do you mean written?"

I asked. I felt so childish saying that. I felt like I was back in primary, learning how to write once again as the teacher handed me a piece of chalk, I took it in my fingers looking at it curiously.

"How it is written."

She smiled. I frowned shrugging at this and raised my hand to the board. My fingers felt numb and as I adjusted the chalk in my fingers I began to swirl my name on the board. The L and elegant old English L as my friends had said my writing was, the a so simple and refined as it was joined to the u continuing with the r, e, n, c, e. I continued with my last name, swirling the R into its capital form only printing the last letters. My writing was funny like that. I gulped handing it back to the teacher as she looked at it, squinting her eyes and nodding. She was admiring my writing as far as I could see.

"Oh… I meant in kanji… but your handwriting… it's beautiful."

The teacher complimented. She must have only seen English letters in print, so I supposed it was strange and unusual to see an actual English girl write on her board.

"I'm sorry… I can't write my name in kanji yet… I haven't learnt the language fully yet."

My eyes widened innocently, I hadn't intended to act cute but the teacher only nodded, her cheeks tinged pink as she squealed out gesturing towards the class.

"Well… we are waiting for you to introduce yourself… why you are here, where are you from and so on."

She bumbled. I blinked looking to them and nodded fumbling with my hands as I turned in a fret and bowed.

"My name is Laurence Ren… I emigrated from England only just this weekend… it would be nice if you could take it easy on me for the next few days."

I couldn't believe I had to introduce myself in front of the class. My stomach was churning wildly, I was shaking with nerves. I began to get clumsy as I was pointed out a seat at the far corner of the room, exactly beside the window. I almost ran to the seat in order to escape the stares that were intended at my direction. Instead of running however I scurried across to the seat, sitting down and clutching at my stomach in order to sooth it.

Miss Ochi, as I had found, simply continued on with the lesson snapping the attention back onto the books that was placed before them. I was told only to listen.

Outside in that open clear space. The sky blue, a soft pastel blue, with chalky clouds. It was going to rain soon. I could smell the damp air a mile away I was that used to it I could even make out when it would snow and how heavy the rainfall would be. And by the fresh smell it was going to be heavy.

I was spaced out, watching the pastel blue sky, my eyes hazed, daydreaming of nothing particular. It was something I did often, my head held up by my palm, not blinking, my lips ajar… unfortunately it had to happen on my first day.

I felt a quick slap to my cheek, my head jolted and I blinked rapidly.

"What happened… what did I miss…?"

My eyes wide looking around. I heard a few muffled chuckles, my eyes returning back to their normal size I looked over to the group that had gathered around my desk. Yawning I rubbed an eye with the ball of my hand pushing up my glasses, my hair ruffled lightly.

"Were you sleeping? Because sleeping with your eyes wide open is really freaky."

A boy murmured pointing out, what I didn't want to happen. Gently dropping my hand adjusting my glasses on my nose I nodded. I often scared many by doing that. I was always looking in a certain direction and when people noticed, they'd only see unblinking eyes in their direction. No movement from. It was fun time to time… excellent for Halloween pranks at least.

"Anyway it's lunch now. Would you like to join us?"

Smiled one of the girls. Blinking I stood rubbing my cheek lightly. I must have scared the girl who had asked me that question since she cowered as I stood. She looked so small and dainty I almost pitied her for standing beside me. However I smiled to them softly.

"That's alright. If you don't mind I'd like to just roam around for a while."

With that they left. Making sure they had left the room completely I sat back in my seat, lay my head on the desk, closed my eyes, with that I was asleep, drawn to the comforting darkness of my dreams.

I hated Mondays. They were always bad luck for me. I was always tired and had to sleep in class, I couldn't work properly. Monday's were always a distraction no matter what, I couldn't get my mind off either trying to figure out work or sleep.

It was embarrassing however to have fallen asleep with my eyes open during a class and it was more embarrassing when someone had come in and woke me up, on the floor.

I was curled up on the floor when I woke up, someone was shaking my shoulder lightly speaking carefully and quietly. I mumbled something just before I woke up and curled up further from the cold chill of the ground beneath me. I wasn't sure how I slipped on the floor after falling asleep. The shaking however never ceased and although I wanted to sleep onward the words, "your still in school" hit me. Jolting up right I blinked, rubbed my eyes with the balls of my hands, adjusting my glasses on my nose and looking up with blurred vision.

A hue of orange spikes and set chocolate eyes were right in my sight and although the sight of orange was a little surprising, I didn't bother with the colour and stared mesmerised by the chocolate orbs that were looking towards me with concern.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

He asked. Blinking back into the reality of the surroundings around me I shook my head no and struggled to my feet. I was always stiff after a nap and it made the strain worse on my back from the floor. The figure stood before me, grabbing hold of my elbow and hand helping me to my staggering feet.

As soon as I stood, I immediately expected him to place me in a seat, but he let me stand on my own will as I gathered up the few papers on my desk yawning as I did so.

"Are you ok?"

He asked, grasping my attention. It was at that point that I eventually noticed his structure. He was broad and muscular, tanned and handsome. Unusually the orange bangs on his head suited him and I couldn't see him with black hair despite his Asian origin. I liked it.

"Sorry… yeah I'm fine thanks."

I struggled a small smile towards him. I didn't take notice of his reaction towards that as my eyes soon found the pastel blue sky once again. I felt a little home sick.

It wasn't the same her. Not the harsh smell of wood and leaves, but of cars and concrete. It was unusual back home. Intriguing to experiment with the designs of nature, while it was always the same in towns and big cities. But that was the home sickness talking.

And as I found the hue of orange spikes again, it made me feel more at home than anything. Something about that unruly hair, and those dazzling soft eyes, made me hunger for nothing more than a friendship between this person.

However as I memorised his features carefully, it soon dawned on me, that embarrassing sight of the figure in the window. Turning away from his eyes contact, I continued silent work around my desk and sat without a word. Was that him in the window?

"Are you George sans sister?"

The question was like a bullet, wounding but strangely rather soothing to the turmoil that was rolling around in my head. Looking up to him through the corner of my eye I nodded to him.

"You look like him."

He smirked kindly.

I couldn't tell it I should have taken it as a complement at that moment, but it wasn't an insult. It was refreshing to know that I shared the family looks… it reminded me of my father. I was told I had certain features from him. And childishly that was soothing.

"Thank you."

He nodded and headed towards his seat. I didn't exactly say that rather kindly. It was blank and sad. And he must have though he offended me. I almost wanted to go over to him and apologise for such a blank answer. But what dawned on me just as he sat back in his own seat, I didn't know his name and I didn't know how he knew about George? Unfortunately as that dawned to me the bell had rung out and the classroom was flooded soon with my new classmates.


	5. Chapter 5 on the way home

Black strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 5

On the way home

Laurence's POV!

My first Monday. I fell asleep during class and during lunch, ending up on the ground. Not particularly the thing you want to do when it's your first day. That blood curdling scream was still on my mind however as I suddenly recalled it gathering up my bag from the side of my desk. It was strange, I was reaching for my bag as the bell screamed out its tiring call that school was over. But as I was reaching for my bag I noticed the Kuchiki girl calmly placing her things into her own bag.

I recalled the girl in the book store she had the same features as the Kuchiki girl. Obviously I knew there wasn't a chance that this was a different person, nor did I know if this was that person who I saw. But I was positive that this was that person in the book store. To make it simple, I was absolutely positive that this was the same girl I had talked to in the book store about my accent.

I would have went over to confide with the Kuchiki girl, but I wasn't in the book store that gave me that confidence to. I wasn't going to make small talk to her, unless I was certain that she remembered the book store and if she recognised me. Either that or I wouldn't bother making small conversations with her like I was determined to stay about myself for the year without even bothering to talk to anyone else or make friends that I knew I would never see again after this year.

Of course I knew the risk of this. Loneliness and a few harsh comments behind my back perhaps. As if that was anything to whine about. I was usually on my own wasn't I. most of my limited friends always busy, and those friends talking behind my back, even when I knew about it. But I remained their friends for the sake of not being the loner in school. But this was a different time. And I didn't have to be like others and have friends. Because I knew exactly that I wouldn't be there for long.

I took a quick look around the others before I left the classroom, my bag slung over my shoulder, keeping my hands to my side, fiddling with the end of my sleeves of the jumper. It was comforting to know I had something to hide my hands. I couldn't explain it, but if I was nervous, I tended to cover my hands, but even so that was one excuse, however I was always cold, so keeping my hands covered was also an excuse of keeping me warm. Silly yes… but it helped.

I shivered as I stepped out to the lockers, changing the sophisticated indoor shoes to my plain shoes. I breathed staring at the locker I was given. It was strange… having my own locker I mean. I never had one in my old school. It was always trudging around with all my books and kit for PE. It was small yes and held a few objects, but it was interesting. Placing the indoor shoes neatly into the small square locker I gave a soft smirk and wandered out into the open chill air.

The sky was still that blue colour, but was slowly shading to the orange sunset. I took a long stride over to the entrance and the exit of the school grounds, taking no notice of the people around me who were eagerly rushing out or calmly walking to their destination of home. I was content in taking the stride, shuffling along, breathing, inhaling the deep aroma of the area. Looking to the sky to sooth my thoughts, to banish all my thoughts until I was home, content in my room, permitted to think on my own. Just as I inched to the open gates of the school, my mobile vibrated in my pocket. I jumped at the feeling as I pulled it out from in the breast pocket of my shirt, having to rummage down in my jumper. I grabbed the ringing item in my hand and pressed the answer button holding it to my ear startled.

"Hello..."

It was George.

`Hey Laurence… sorry I'm stuck in traffic at the moment, I'll be there as soon as possible ok. `

He mumbled to me. Typical of him. To get of work, attempting to come and pick me up and getting stuck in traffic. It could only happen to him. I smirked at this and closed my eyes stopping by the gates and leaning on the wall.

"It's ok George. I don't mind waiting a little bit."

Thankfully George was considerate enough to have called me.

`That's good… I was worried for a second there. Oh by the way…`

I didn't like the sound of that. The _oh by the way_ from George always led you into trouble. Either that or it was something you dreaded. And it sounded like something I would dread.

"What have you done?"

Was the obvious question to ask. I could hear him laugh nervously; I could even imagine him scratching at his chin, looking around as not to catch my glance. But I was on the phone to him, so I left my imagination to a limit.

`Well you see... Isshin had to go away for a while. He's on a business trip…`

I didn't get the point of this. But I listened none the less as I heard the rush of cars through the speakers of my mobile. He was moving.

`So when I come to pick you up. I have the two girls' with me. They're going to stay at a friend so I'll be dropping them off. `

I suppose that wasn't so bad. But that was only the beginning of my nightmare of going home. I remained holding the phone to my ear as he finished that small explanation, but I still didn't trust him as of yet. There was something more.

"Fair enough…"

I mumbled pursing my lips as I licked around the front of my teeth. It was a common habit of mine when I was annoyed. It was obvious that George felt guilty about something, and I doubted it was about the Kurosaki girls. George hadn't really told me about them; it was on the flight I believe when he explained a good friend of his. Isshin I mean. He included the situation he had three children and he was fond of Isshin's youngest. George always had a fascination of having a daughter. They were twins was basically all I knew. I forgot their names however as I was too tired to listen but despite that I understood.

`Also… Laurence…`

I didn't want to hear that. And so I hung up to George telling him he could explain we he got here rather than over the phone. I sighed as I looked to my mobile calming watching as the screen went black. Shoving the mobile back in my breast pocket I slapped my palm over my eyes, pushing up my glasses and rubbing gently over the bridge of my nose. Yawning I looked up at the road determined to pull out the clips in my hair in which I began to do so, but paused after pulling out one.

"Ren kun…."

Came a sudden voice from behind me. I turned my bangs falling over my forehead slightly as I was about to pull out another clip. It was that orange haired boy from class. The one who had found me sleeping on the floor during lunch. He was slowly approaching me with a bag strapped across his torso. He was holding a phone I noticed to his ear… blinking however as he saw me he shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket, he looked flustered. He stopped a few metres beside me, not daring to look my way, shoving his hands in his pockets. I blinked a few times, the turned feeling my cheeks flush a little, pulling the rest of the clips out of my bangs, letting them fall over my forehead hiding my eyes once again. I needed a hair cut and soon. Was all I could think of to attempt not to look at him.

I was determined not to stare… and it felt awkward in the silence.

Why was he standing there? Was he waiting for someone like me? Was all I wanted to ask him. But I dared.

"Are you waiting for George san too?"

He questioned curiously breaking the thick silence. I nodded not really realising what he said until I answered him. I was about to ask why he said _too_ when George suddenly pulled up. George was obviously flustered and I was going to kill him. Anne was sitting in the front seat, smearing lip gloss over her lips, dressed up in a red dress, her hair pinned back as she began smearing her finger over her eyelid in the mirror. She didn't look towards me. George had gotten out of the car and was walking around to give me a hug when I stopped him with my finger prodding his chest. He blinked. I was looking in the car at Anne and the two girls who were sitting together in the back, chattering away to Anne then I looked back to George who was wearing a suit. He was dressed up.

George chuckled nervously and quickly turned to the orange haired classmate who looked back to George.

"Well Ichigo… would you like to sit in the car… please."

So his name was Ichigo. Ichigo nodded from my view as he headed towards the back seat, sitting inside and shutting the door. Observing him as he made his way to the vehicle I turned back to George glaring at him under my fringe. By the way the twins were talking to Ichigo I supposed they were siblings, and that made my stomach jerk. Not because I was angered with George about Anne and him being dressed up, obviously going out for the night, it was because I'd seen him strip off his shirt through the window, purely by sheer bad luck and timing. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe I didn't realise it sooner and to top that off, George was hiding something else.

"How about we discuss this after the twins have been dropped off?"

George grinned an attempt to get out of my bad books. He knew exactly that he was in trouble. But my lips twitched.

"And where am I going to sit… if you haven't noticed there is no room left in the back… and I'm to big to fit between Anne's legs… unless you plan on getting arrested and making one of those girls sit on their brothers lap or mine."

George smiled and shrugged. I scoffed and nodded opening the boot of the car throwing my bag into it and clambering in. I'd have to curl up in the boot of George's car until the two girls got out, then I'd have to slide over the seats and sit down, hopefully not to be noticed. This was embarrassing and as I kneeled glaring at George for the time being until he started the car back up, he smiled through the mirror and I lay back down being careful not to be seen.

It was about a ten minute drive by the time I could get back up.

"Yuzu, Karin… if you have any problems, call me or Anne and we'll be sure to help out however we can. Now have a good week and be sure to be behaved at your friends."

George smiled as he turned around to face the two twins. However it was the worst he could have done as I was sitting up glaring at him. He shivered and turned back around as the twins left waving to me in a gesture of kindness. I waved back to them but continued to glare at George as much as I could. I stopped looking at him when I pushed my torso over the seats having to stay low as not to hit my head. I was careful bringing my leg over then the other, settling in my seat, being sure to hide my underwear as I clambered over. Another reason I despised skirts. I set myself in the warm seat making sure to leave one seat open to part me and Ichigo. I wasn't so fond of sitting right beside someone unless I needed to in space matters.

It was dark by the time we were on the road back home. George sighed as he tapped his finger on the wheel, traffic high once again. He was watching the lit road carefully.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Anne whispered. I raised an eyebrow as George tensed in the front seat. Folding my arms across my chest I tapped my foot against the floor of the car in the little foot space I had. I was irritated… George needed a good explanation for what was happening. And I had this feeling that it was going to get worse somehow. When I looked over to Ichigo however he had fallen asleep, his head leaning back, his lips parted slightly as he breathed softly.

"Well like I said Laurence… Isshin is away on a business trip. Yuzu and Karin are staying at a friends… so I promised Isshin that Ichigo could stay with us."

I nodded waiting for him to continue. George quickly turned to me in frustration and turned back to the road once again rolling the car along once more. He sighed rubbing his forehead lightly as he pulled up outside of the house. He turned around in his seat switching on the car light and looking at me pointing to Ichigo.

"I have to go to a business dinner tonight. I need you and Ichigo to stay in the house and be quiet for when we come home."

George went on. I leaned forward a little on my lap and touched George's forehead frowning. He knew I knew there was more to the story and I wasn't going to stop looking irritated until he spilled it out until I was satisfied with the story. And he knew that so he took my hand and held it gently smiling.

"It's only for tonight, but could you set up a temporary bed on your bedroom floor. For Ichigo. You see a very good colleague needs to stay for the night and he'll be taking the couch."

I looked to Ichigo and blinked. Turning back to George I snarled. He smiled and ruffled my hair enthusiastically attempting to cheer me up like when I was a child. But I only huffed disappointed with the short notice news. I wasn't fond of sharing a room with someone who I didn't know nor barely even met him. I only talked to him for a few minutes, but that wasn't enough to actually get to know him. I pointed to him threateningly as he smiled nervously.

"We'll be back at eleven… so I guess I'll see you after school tomorrow…."

I continued pointing to him and frowned. Pushing back my bangs I huffed.

"This is a one off right… I'll agree to this… only once… but next time tell me earlier…"

George smiled to me, leaned further back towards me and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I pushed him away playfully and smiled nodding. Although I doubted he was telling me everything, I was content with what he told me.

I was about to turn to wake Ichigo when he suddenly sat forward, wide eyed yelling out something.

"I'm being crushed by a giant carrot…"

He gasped and turned to us blinking. I was rather shocked at the sudden jump and I blinked looking to him. Blushing I noticed George was chuckling. I scoffed and quickly pushed myself out of the car, grabbing hold of my bag from the boot and taking hold of the keys from George, walking towards the door and attempting to unlock it.

Ichigo followed out slowly, waving to George and Anne as they drove off once again. I was struggling attempting to open the door. I was nervous… who wouldn't be with some classmate I barely knew, staying in the same home… alone. It was disturbing. Eventually I pushed open the door, threw off my shoes, and dumped my bag to the side, knowing it would be easier to leave it there until morning.

However the matter of Ichigo Kurosaki following close behind me was more worrying than leaving my bag by the door, an accident waiting to happen. However I didn't realise what trouble I would end up in throughout that week. And that night didn't seem to warm to me either. Particularly when I wanted to be alone to think.


	6. Chapter 6 blanket fight

Black strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 6

Blanket fight

Ichigo's POV

I wasn't certain what had happened during the course of Monday. I had talked to Rukia on the way to school. She was babbling on about someone she had met in the book store in town on Saturday… I wasn't paying attention to her drabbles. And it wasn't until I took notice of her drabbling when I saw her wander into the class. Rukia had leaned over to me, wide eyed pointing to her. She was flustered and perhaps a little giddy.

"That's that person I was talking about… that's her."

She whispered. I didn't really want to look up at her, but none the less I did, and although it was only a brief second I knew exactly who she was. It was strange. I wasn't one to take notice of new people with great interest, but her foreign attire, tall posture and pale skin made me wonder exactly how she could be related to George san. Sure George was tall, but he was tanned, very tanned. It didn't make sense at all. I was expecting a ordinary heighted girl, with long black hair and tanned skin. However I was mesmerised by her over grown short hair and foreign features.

I kept my distance from her on Monday making sure not to bother with the rabble that wanted to get to know her. Keigo was enthusiastic enough, that was like him. Always jumping on the chance to be energetic. But then came lunch.

I'd come back to the classroom early, wanting a little space before class started. I didn't expect to see her still in the classroom.

At first I didn't notice her, but I noticed the scattered papers on her desk, half eaten lunch and even the awkward way the seat was pushed out. I had been curious and pondered over to see what she had been reading, never did I expect to see her lying on the floor, her hand to her lips, delicately touching her pale finger, her hair mused slightly and her left leg draped over the seat, her skirt falling up her thighs. I was decent enough not to look at her their, but it wasn't exactly helpful that anyone could walk in at any moment so I hurried and straightened her out on the floor, pulling at her skirt by the hem. Then I began to shake her lightly attempting to wake her up.

When she did wake I asked the reasonable question.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

I was a little worried about her. She seemed as if she just fell asleep like that, but yet I couldn't tell, had she passed out? I didn't know what to do at that moment. However I remained calm as she watched my eyes carefully. To my relief she replied to me that she was ok but as she sat back in her seat I asked the question that had been bugging me from the moment she stepped into the class.

"Are you George san's sister?"

When she nodded, I couldn't believe I had gotten a random suspicion correct. But I smirked kindly and nodded back to her own nod.

"You look like him."

However I didn't expect her to reply so monotone with a thank you. It kind of made me feel guilty about asking her. Yet the day past luckily quite quickly.

However I got a phone call from Karin just as I was packing my things in my bag. Luckily the classroom had emptied.

"Hello…"

I mumbled into the phone stacking the last of my books into the bag.

`Hey Ichigo. It's Karin… just listen for a second don't say anything…"

She spoke quickly. I frowned having to concentrate only on the phone, blocking my other ear in order to hear her clearly. The sound of cars in the background wasn't helping.

`I and Yuzu are staying a friend's for a week. Dad's out on business. George said you could stay at his for the week… there is just one problem about tonight.`

I wasn't particularly bothered about sleeping over at George's on such short notice, but something ticked inside, about the way Karin lowly spoke. It didn't dawn on my about Laurence at first until Karin brought it up.

"What is it?"

I groaned out rubbing my forehead as I made my way through the halls and to the lockers in order to pull on my shoes.

`Well you see…`

I was baffled at what Karin had said across the phone and just as I was approaching though the grounds of the school heading towards the gates, I noticed the figure a unlucky combination.

"Ren kun…"

I was actually talking to Karin at that point but I must have startled her as she turned quickly to look in the direction that I happened to be standing. She looked curiously adorable as she was pulling the clips from her bangs and I could only reply with.

"So you're waiting for George san too."

The stupidest thing I could do.

By the time however George san had arrived he and Laurence talked. It took a while, but the two eventually got into the car. I couldn't believe Laurence had actually clambered into the boot and even lay down in the small area. She looked to tall to even fit, but somehow she squeezed in and managed the uncomfortable squeeze for ten minutes.

I'd fell asleep by the time she actually clambered over the seats in the back and by the time I woke I was before the Ren home shouting out, something random. I had no excuse, I always had weird dreams. The last I believe I was living in a pineapple under the sea and driving a boat. I couldn't explain that one it was the strangest I had, and they kept on getting stranger.

But now I was following Laurence into her home, into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. It wasn't the first I'd been here and I always knew from Anne san that I should make myself at home. In which I did, setting myself comfortably on the couch dropping my bag on the coffee table and for the first time watching a new person actually get comfortable on the chair, her legs tucked under her as she grabbed the pillow, hugging it tightly and looking towards me.

I felt tense, awkward and speechless. I had nothing to say.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

She smiled shyly towards me. I looked up to her shaking my head no, not wanting her to go to the trouble of actually making me food. However my stomach didn't help the situation as it growled in protest. The room went silent for a moment, and Laurence smiled standing up once again, she walked over to me, nudged my shoulder and gestured for me to follow. Fair enough my stomach was right… I was starving… but my nerves didn't want me to eat.

I didn't follow at first as Laurence wandered into the kitchen, but when I saw her wave to me to come over from over the counter I nodded jogging over to her blinking as she held up some milk smiling.

"How about some pancakes. Easy… yummy and everyone loves them."

She smiled childishly. I had to smile back at that and nodded as she turned sharply on her heels towards the fridge, pulling out the few ingredients needed to actually make the pancakes. I had to smile at this as she placed them on the bench in front of me. I was confused at first when she handed me a wooden spoon.

"What's this for?"

I questioned. Laurence smiled and pointed to the stove, she was already mixing eggs and milk together. I walked around and looked at the heavy fire breathing monster, looked back to Laurence then back to the stove. When I turned again to Laurence she was holding out a bar of chocolate and syrup. She waved the chocolate temptingly in the air, why was she torturing with my favourite food?

"Could you melt the chocolate and syrup together?"

She smiled innocently. I raised an eyebrow at this and smiled snatching the chocolate from her hands gently. I shook my head as I moved over to the stove, placing a small pan on a hob and beginning to get to work.

I didn't even notice Laurence shuffle beside me with a frying pan. She set it down, putting a small amount of butter in, allowing it to melt and simmer carefully in the base as I slowly stirred the lumps of chocolate at the low temperature. I was impressed as Laurence's patience and speed at making those pancakes. They were unusually perfect in size all equal, but each a little crusty at the edge.

In total I added up ten pancakes. She hadn't made that much mixture, and so I watched as she evened them out onto two plates, delicately rolling them up and placing them in a neat line. She looked to me as the chocolate had just finally melted into the oozing liquid. She smiled, turning off the heat taking the pan and placing it to the back hob letting it cool. She gathered the bowl and spoons that needed washing, and dumped them in the sink, soaking them with warm water to seep. I was watching curiously as she was slowly putting each item away in which wasn't needed, and then washing down the benches.

"So your dad, Isshin… he's a doctor right?"

Laurence asked as she wiped the rest of the table down, pulling her jumper sleeves up her arms. I nodded looking at the melted chocolate. I slyly dipped my finger into the liquid and licked it off contently. She gave a curious look to me and smiled upon seeing the action taking the pan from the hob and trickling the sauce over the pancakes and drizzling a puddle to the side of each for that extra dip.

There was a bit left over and she placed the rest in a small bowl, covered it with cling-film and shoved it to the back of the fridge.

Pulling out a 2 knives and forks she handed me a set and the plate of pancakes that was made for me. I looked at them impressed by the precise cooking details.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

I asked taking a small bite from one of the pancakes as we set ourselves on the breakfast bar. Laurence looked up to me as she chewed contently on the warm treat. It wasn't usual I had a sweet for a main course, but it was a nice simple change. At least they were simple to make.

"What kind of movie… I have some in my room if you want to have a look at them?"

She spoke pushing her bangs out of her eyes, to the side which they rested on the top of her glasses. I gave a shrug taking another bite of the pancake. I was a little surprised we were actually making conversation at this point.

"Sure."

Laurence smiled softly, picked up her plate and spun off the stool.

"Come on then. We can watch one on my laptop. And George doesn't mind if I eat in my room, so grab your stuff."

She smiled, taking the plate from me as I gathered a bag full of my clothes that my dad had brought over and the bag of my school things. I only followed her up the stairs and into the spare room I often slept in. it had been decorated since the last I had been and I noticed a few objects that hadn't been there before. I dumped my things in a corner as Laurence placed the plates on her desk. She pointed to a box with a laptop set on-top of it and she calmly fumbled around under the bed for a blanket and a futon. She happily set them out, which meant I was staying in this room tonight with her. That was one thing Karin had forgot to mention to me, I was bound to have a grudge against her for a while as she hadn't informed me about such a complicated situation.

"You've got some interesting movies."

I noted as I fumbled through the stack. Laurence smiled as she straightened out the futon on the ground. I didn't take much notice of Laurence making the floor bed; I was more intrigued by her choice of films. Most of them actually being anime that had been dubbed and even a few Japanese, Korean and even a few Thai movies. One struck me as curious when I saw the horror and I raised an eyebrow nodding to myself. It was a film that I found curious. It was American, but Laurence' didn't seem like the one to like horrors. Yet anything was possible.

"Ren Kun how about this one?"

I lifted the DVD up to show her and her face paled. Her eyes wide.

"I didn't notice I picked that movie up…"

She mumbled to herself far too quietly as if trying to sooth herself. She crawled over towards me and grabbed the DVD stuffing it back in the box.

"Please anything but that movie."

She flushed gently. I gave a nod at this and quickly choose another which she solemnly agreed to watch.

I did the honours of switching on the laptop and putting the movie into the drive, while Laurence had grabbed her pyjamas placing them on her bed ready for herself to change. I wasn't particularly bothered about when we'd get changed for bed, but the length of the movie seemed to make me wonder if we should change now, making it easier for when it finished. But I brushed that matter aside and simply looked at the case as I shuffled back onto the futon leaning against the desk draws. I wasn't so keen on the look of the movie; it was one even I hadn't heard of yet. I had grabbed the pancakes from the side and slowly chewed on them as my eyes pressed carefully on the screen to the laptop.

Somehow along the lines I eventually turned to see Laurence sitting on the floor a few metres beside me. She huddled up her knees to her chest leaned her head down and pressed her lips to her arm that was wrapped over the top of her knees. Her brown eyes equally pressed on the screen, and behind the glasses she wore I saw small blotches of a bruise fading under her eye. I didn't watch her for very long however as the music to the film brightened the room and despite the warming sounds the room felt cold, sad and miserable.

I was almost falling asleep as the film was ten minutes away from finishing. I had to yawn and give a quick stretch, rolling my shoulders, to keep my eyes alert. Laurence didn't seem at all tired by the time. It was basically ticking its way to eleven pm, I only noticed the time from the ticking alarm clock on the bedside table when I turned my head slightly.

However I was woken up basically by the hum of a car, two cars, three cars pulling up outside. I blinked and turned to Laurence wondering if she had heard that too. She was looking out of the window as I turned to her and as her eyes shifted to mine, we scrambled onto the bed peering out of the window. Luckily the bedroom lights were off so those outside wouldn't be able to see us spying.

I frowned upon seeing George and Anne step out of the car with a drunken man, tripping over his feet and laughing as he stumbled out of the back of the car. To my suspicions in my ears I noticed the other two cars, watching as four other men tumbled out of them with five other women. I wasn't certain what was going on, but they were all dressed nicely, smartly a bit like George and Anne.

Laurence was watching just as eagerly as I was. I was positive she was a clueless as to what was going on, just like me.

Those ten strangers with George and Anne were heading through into this house. George was stumbling with his key and just as he was about to open the door he hushed them down, they all snickered, typical drunks. Laurence however scrambled off the bed silently, switched the movie off by clicking pause. I blinked looking to her, twisting my torso to see her crouching on the floor frowning.

"He said he was bringing back one friend… not ten."

She hissed quietly. I didn't understand her at that point and just sat silently as we heard the clicking of the door open and close, and the strangers tumble through into the living room. Laurence stood as the trudging of the feet stopped and silent laughter was heard from bellow them.

I wasn't exactly sure what she was doing as she inched to the door and creaked it open slowly peering down the dark hall. Then it was clear… she stepped out into the hall. I quickly followed her, being careful as to keep the rustling of the sheets as quiet as possible as I tiptoed after her, attempting to pull her back and ignore them. However she was already by the stairs and looking down them to the light streaming up from the corridor leading into the kitchen and living room. By the time I got to her she turned to me placed her finger to her lips as to hush me, and began stepping down into the sea of light careful not to creak the wooden stairs. I followed just as silently as Laurence was creeping down and by the time we got to the door of the kitchen, it was already slightly ajar. Laurence peered in and I followed peering over her head in order to see.

It was a strange, curious sight on seeing each and every one of them holding a glass of wine amongst them. Getting themselves drunker than what they already were. Anne was chuckling unzipping her dress. I was mentally tortured, jumping away from the sight, shifting my eyes over to George who was spouting some bad jokes. He wasn't very good at jokes most of the time, and when on rare occasions he often told pretty good jokes that left you tickled throughout the night. But despite the bad jokes they were all laughing, entertained.

We froze as George had placed his glass on the bench and smiled to them winking.

"I'm going to check on those two upstairs…"

He hiccupped. Laurence pushed at me nodding, as we scrambled up the stairs, hearing the group laugh and groan. We both knew he was going to check on us and as we entered the room to the bedroom the first thing we hit was the futon. Laurence grabbed the blanket quickly and hid underneath, I followed unconsciously. It was childish but we began squabbling underneath the blanket. A blanket fight… I mused. We hissed to each other a few times trying to keep the blanket over both of our bodies.

When we heard George creeping up the stairs and on the landing we froze, hushing ourselves quickly. Our eyes were watching the covers above us, concentrating on the sound of Georges feet approaching the door. I felt tense as the door opened spreading light through. We both looked to each other gulping as George stepped closer towards us. Tightly shutting our eyes shut, in order to look as if we were sleeping George gently pulled the covers away from our faces.

"How sweet… like little kids…"

I peaked open an eyes carefully seeing him turn to the laptop and shut it as he turned back smiling.

"Watching a movie… well goodnight you two."

He leaned over me slightly to reach Laurence gently kissing her forehead taking off her glasses and setting them upon the desk, he ruffled my hair as he stood back up.

"Seems like old times little Laurence… maybe Ichigo should sleep round more often… you've made a good friend."

He whispered as he left. I knew Laurence heard that, and I was confused at first and slightly embarrassed by what George had said. It was kind of him to call me a good friend, but I wasn't so sure why he had said that. Either he was drunk of his head by the comments he spoke, I had smelt strong alcohol on him, but they were sane, not muddled by the effects of the alcohol. What was he on about like old times?

I opened my eyes once I was sure George had left the room when I looked to Laurence, tears were dripping down her cheeks. Why was she crying? What did George mean? And why was my heart aching to hold onto her tightly?


	7. Chapter 7 lies

Black strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 7

Lies

Ichigo's POV

When I woke that Tuesday morning I felt a deep pain in the base of my back. I had somehow rolled off the futon and onto the cold floor. I wasn't about to move however as if I did the warmth beneath me wouldn't be there anymore. But I had to as I heard the alarm ring.

Sitting myself up I groaned rubbing my head, ruffling my orange bangs and rubbing my tired eyes with the ball of my hand. When I looked down at my body I didn't really expect to see myself still in my uniform. My shirt was creased and smelt of sweat and my trousers. They didn't look wearable from my view for school. And when I turned to look around the spare room of George sans home I remember the happenings of the night before. I didn't really remember how I fell asleep but as I turned to look around I noticed a lump under the blanket that was set on the floor.

Raising and eyebrow I was shuffling to my knees to pull away the blanket from the lumps body. The worst thing to do however as I peeled away white blanket arms shot up to grab it. Laurence's arms none the less. I was a little panicked as the action took me by surprise and I ended up almost being punched in the jaw. However she didn't grab the blanket and she woke up groggily. She blinked a few times, breathed heavily through her nose and just sat blankly. She herself was still in her uniform which meant that we must have fallen asleep just randomly lying on the futon waiting for the characters downstairs to clam down. Which reminded me where they still there?

I shrugged that off for a moment and watched as Laurence turned to look at me, yawning she breathed, stretched and sighed resting her brown orbs onto my own. She looked different without her glasses on. A hidden beauty. She suited her glasses, that weren't anything to deny about, and they made her look intelligent and mysterious, but without them I was lost in the dark chocolate a mystery that was unsolvable no matter what hid her eyes. She smiled leaning her cheek on her palm her elbow on her lap in which she had crossed her legs.

"Morning."

She mumbled. I looked to her hair seeing that it was flicked and waved in various places. It looked thick and something was driving me mad to run my fingers through the bangs. Despite that we both knew it either needed a good cut or a trim if she was planning on growing it longer again. I watched as she ran her fingers through those thick bangs and then she looked down at her shirt, gave it a smell and cringed pulling away. It was a little entertaining as she pulled the face and I looked away to smile. Although as I did I felt a pair of warm fingers at my ears tugging them lightly? Turning my head around to the culprit I saw her leaning forward her hands outstretched, still tugging my ears. I didn't get it but otherwise she just continued lightly tugging at them.

"We're both in our uniforms… and we have to go to school today… have you got a spare uniform in your bag?"

She questioned gesturing towards the duffle bag dumped in the corner. I shrugged, grabbing her wrists pulling her hands free from my ears. She blinked.

"I don't know. My dad might have dumped another shirt and trousers in. if not then I'm going to have to put on my Gym clothes."

I sighed and stood grabbing the duffle bag and rummaging around. Luckily I found another pair of the grey trousers and one of my white shirts. Thank the lords that my dad was considerate enough to put a replacement uniform in. I nodded and set for the door.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom."

I mumbled and closed the door behind me. The quicker I got out of the room the better. I wasn't used to soon waking up on the floor and having sudden fantasies about touching people's hair or hugging them. I wasn't even certain what was going on. However I trudged into the bathroom got a wash cloth from the side drenched it in warm water and stripped off my sweat covered shirt. Letting it fall to the floor I only simply washed down my torso with the cloth. I let my creased trousers fall to the ground and pulled on the new ones. I gathered the wash cloth again and scrubbed at my face. Just as I was about to rinse the cloth under the tap again the door opened.

A woman walked in. she looked rough. Her skin was smeared with lipstick and her eyeliner and mascara was smeared under her eyes. She winked to me turning to face me with some sort of approval in her eyes. What she was thinking I didn't want to know? In fact I didn't know, but she edged closer to me and grabbed my jaw line squeezing my cheeks as if to examine me.

"Well aren't you handsome."

She still reeked of alcohol and as I tried to pull away I tumbled over the side of the bath hitting my cheek of the tap cutting it open slightly. She looked a little worried as I tumbled back Anne and Laurence came in. Anne frowned to Laurence as she came over to me.

"Yuki, you should knock before you enter. Come into my room, hurry."

Anne smiled to the woman, who nodded her curls falling over her face as she left the bathroom. I blinked confused as Laurence placed her hands under my pits and tugged my up out of the bathtub. It was uncomfortable with my legs hanging over the edge and my body crushed in the small space. Once Laurence had helped me out of the tub she gently took my wrist and sat my on the toilet seat. Grabbing the wash cloth she rinsed it in cold water and dabbed it at my cheek. I winced at the stinging pain and the cold but remained still as Laurence simply dabbed away.

She was quick at changing I noted as she was already changed in her spare uniform and smelled strangely of sweets and a musky smell of pine. It was slightly soothing. However I couldn't help but watch her eyes that concentrated on my cheek. Her eyes… they were liked a chocolate heaven... a sin of delight… kind… sad… beautiful.

They reminded me of my mother. Just as dark and kind. Like there was nothing else there but happiness. Happiness to spread around to others rather than herself. It was strange how someone could represent someone so very close to me. It was almost heart breaking. I wanted to cry I felt that much closer to my mother. But I turned my eyes away, looking down as she finished cleaning my cheek. She ran her thumb across the small scratch and smiled softly.

"Come on or we'll be late."

She was strangely very calm about the situation as she dumped the wash cloth in the sink and handed me my shirt. I nodded quickly buttoning it up, grabbing my jumper, pulling it over my head and following her out of the bathroom. I almost forgot my school bag as we trudging down the stairs, so I quickly dashed up skidded into her room, grabbed my bag and jogged back to her where she was already in the kitchen setting up a few slices of toast in the toaster. Within a few minutes the toast was done and she threw a slice towards me. I caught it, stuffed it in my mouth pulling my bag over my shoulder and following her back out into the hall where we pulled on our shoes, Laurence grabbing her own bag from where she dumped it and we dashed out of the door. George had woken up yet so we couldn't get a lift to school. We were going to be late and I knew it as we walked calmly out of the street we lived in, chewing nervously on our toast. When we swallowed the toast I tapped her shoulder, which she nodded and we began to jog. Picking up speed we were running along, not stopping, tired, out of breath and aching.

Eventually we managed to get into the school. But we were already late. So we continued to hurry, pulling on our indoor shoes, stuffing our shows into the lockers and jogging along the halls. By the time we got to the classroom, we toppled in out of breath, Miss Ochi looking to us blinking.

"So you decided to show up. Go sit down you two. Laurence, not good for your second day. But I'll let this slide for today. Now hurry up."

Miss Ochi pointed to our seats. Laurence nodded glumly as she breathed making her way to the back seat by the window. I myself followed her to my own seat and casually sat down; knowing Rukia was staring at me with curiosity.

Ever since she had moved in with Orihime, Rukia seemed to be on my back 24/7. It wasn't healthy. She needed to know what I got up too. What she was missing out. I didn't get it. I did my job when needed too, and I didn't complain about Rukia's orders, but the reason she always had to keep a tab on me was annoying and she knew that.

I could even feel the eyes of Keigo on me. He was just as curious. About what, I didn't want to know. So I drowned my thoughts directly of Miss Ochi's lecture for the day.

By break I had sped off to the toilets to hide. It wasn't like me to hide from my friends, but I felt like I needed to keep my distance. Strangely enough though Keigo and Mizurio followed and I ended up having to climb under a few stalls creeping past the two of them and out of the door so that I was able to be free.

However as I was nervously looking from side to side I ended up bumping into a lost Laurence. She was standing with her back facing me. I blinked rubbing my head as she stood their as if I was a mere feather that had struck her back.

Eventually I peered over her shoulder to see her glaring at her timetable. Leaning my chin on her shoulder more to get a better look I sighed and eventually spoke lazily dropping my arms.

"What you looking at?"

It was an obvious answer, but it was worth asking just for the sake of speaking. Laurence glanced to me and sighed folding the timetable away and stuffing it in her pocket. She pulled away from me and turned to look towards me. Cocking my head to the side slightly I watched as she leaned against the window raising her knee and folding her arms across her chest.

"I suppose you have PE the same time as I do?"

I gave a nod in reply. Laurence sighed and nodded, looking to the ground. Eventually she looked up and gazed out of the window. She looked a little sad as a crow soared past. I couldn't help but lean against the window myself, staring out into the open.

"You miss home don't you?"

I questioned. Laurence didn't answer at first and I suppose I was correct in assuming she did miss her home. I didn't know what England was like and I had no idea what she would be missing, what she would be drawn to. But yet everyone was homesick for a while, it was just a matter of time until she settled. That was a theory. I wasn't certain if she was going to settle or not. After all everyone were individuals. They all felt different things for certain people, objects and situations, they all had different personalities that were mixed together. Nothing ever made sense and what didn't make sense only felt like lies.

Nobody knew the true feelings of one another, and I didn't know Laurence's feelings, so my theories, everything George may have said about Laurence, what I may already know or may get to know about Laurence, could be lies.

Eventually the bell chimed and we both stood, heading towards our next dreaded class, PE.

When I got to the changing rooms, I was immediately cornered by Keigo, but I managed to brush him off with ease and changed quickly, speeding out of the changing rooms and onto the track where most of the girls were already crowded together. Orihime waved to me, along with Tatsuki and Rukia. They jogged over to talk. Tatsuki frowned up to me with a devilish smirk on her face.

"You're staying at George sans right?"

I raised my own eyebrow towards her, as I felt the ears of Keigo and Mizurio behind me. Chad and Uryuu had somehow tumbled over to say hello and by that time the group was surrounding me with eager eyes and ears to hear my answer.

"Why do you ask?"

I replied smartly. Hoping to get away from this situation as soon as possible. Especially before Laurence intervened. But it seemed she was being cornered by Ryo and the others. Along the lines however Chizuru ended up popping in.

"Don't be cocky Ichigo. I know your dad is on a week business trip… which means your staying at George sans, which means that we can have a big study group tomorrow night."

Tatsuki grinned prodding my chest with an offending finger. I was lost for words. I knew she was right and the others did too. Soon however I remembered the test coming up in a few weeks, but truth be told I knew they only wanted to be over because George threw great parties, filled with dares, a few drinks and many movies, which most of the time we were satisfied with by the end of the night and all ended up sleeping on the floor. That was the last time I remembered when they found out I was staying at George's.

"I've already asked George san Ichigo. So no backing out. After school tomorrow we're going into town together to get snacks then we're heading to George sans."

I nodded almost begging to crawl under a rock. Luckily however the teachers walked up with their clip boards the students having to gather up in order to hear what they had to do for the lesson.

"Ok. Today we're going to have a big group game."

Sir boomed. Nobody was really listening. I wasn't that interested in what was going on until I heard the game.

"Boys verses girls, of a good game of Danish long ball. You want to thank George San for suggesting it to us."

Sire smiled. George san surely got around. He was popular. When I looked to Laurence her jaw dropped. She looked like she truly hated the game. However as we set up to goals the girls spread out for fielding while the boys all lined up getting ready to run to the other side. It was rather threatening as Orihime threw the ball one of us having to bat it away with the bat supplied, dropped the bat and then dashed to the other side in hopes that we wouldn't get hit by the ball.

I was about the last to hit the ball. Most of my team mates out because of Tatsuki's good throw. Even Chizuru was excellent at the sport. She hit Keigo before he even got to the posts on the opposite sides. I along with three others were the only ones left, the three others having already been and resting from their first run. I was just having my first go so I gripped onto the bat getting ready to hit the ball and dash to the other side and back.

Orihime smiled to me as a means of good look, nodding towards her she threw the ball, I hit it harshly. It flew into the sky and was going far I was frozen for a second. Everyone blinked as it was heading in too far of a reach. What surprised us most was as Laurence suddenly darted for the ball. It dropped to the ground and she skidded grabbing it. She couldn't throw it from that distance so I ran dropping my bat. I thought I was loosing my mind but she grinned and suddenly dashed forward.

Those muscles on her legs made sense now, especially the speed she ran. I was so confused and aching to win my lap that I didn't even realise Laurence grab hold of my wrist and tap the ball to my head. She was panting and as clear as daylight she looked happy. Everyone was gaping at this point I didn't even realise that the game had ended for us.

Laurence began to laugh and she ruffled my hair fondly throwing the ball to Orihime who caught it fumbling. Licking her lips slightly she tapped my shoulder and walked over to the starting position for the girls. I turned to watch her, in total awe. It was over 200 metres away where I had hit the ball and the posts were only 100 metres away each at least, not even that. So how did she get there and back right in front of me before I even got to the other side. It just didn't make sense. A few of the guys nudged me smiling as they spread across the field, but I was so confused that I didn't even realise Chizuru rush past me.

However I put my head back into the game and eventually saw Michiru running up. I caught the ball that was thrown to me and lightly tapped her on the arm softly throwing it to her. She smiled to me and ran back knowing she was out and I picked up the ball throwing it back the Chad who was bowling at that point. Tatsuki had a good bat and she easily got over. Getting back however she failed by getting softly nudged in the back by the ball. She stuck her tongue out at me as I grinned towards her.

Orihime was a little giddy about hitting the ball and missed. But she ran none the less most of the boys observing her breasts so much as she ran that she managed to get there and back. Rolling my eyes at the perverted minds of my classmates I allowed Orihime to get passed with ease. Ryo of course got their and back on her first go, it was bound to happen, she was the best track runner yet, despite being the class president. And the others just rarely got past the middle. Of course being gentlemen, we were gentle in throwing the balls to them. But by the time Laurence was up, Tatsuki handing her the bat tapping her shoulder, I knew immediately she was going to get past. It was useless even trying.

However she looked nervous as she held the bat. But she smiled to herself, gripped onto the wood and nodded to Chad who nodded back and threw the ball. She hit it with great force, ignored as it soared through the sky, dropped the bat and dashed forward. The ball didn't go far but strangely, it was caught through a piercing scream and as it was lobbed back, Laurence must have lost her concentration and the ball hit her directly in her temple knocking off her glasses. She stopped as the ball fell to the ground. Her nose was bleeding. Reaching up slowly she touched the blood and lifted her hand away to look. Frozen once again Laurence turned to where the ball was thrown. She sighed picked up her glasses, turned around and calmly knelt down bowing her head as the blood dripped from her nose onto the grass.

"LAURENCE ARE YOU OK?"

Yelled the teacher. The girls were scared slightly and the boy who had thrown the ball wasn't found out. He was merely ignored as everyone crowded around her. However she just pulled her arm and wiped it across her nose smearing the blood. As the teacher came rushing over to Laurence, Laurence looked up wiping the rest of the blood away from her nose, she carefully placed her glasses back on.

She looked towards me her eyes dark at this point. I wanted to stay and make sure that she was alright but that howling… that howling… I needed to sort it out. So when everyone was more concentrated on Laurence I dashed off along with Orihime, Rukia, Uryuu and Chad. I had this deep feeling in my gut that she had heard that howl too… and if she had then I was determined to make sure to pretend that she didn't. It was best if she didn't get involved.

Even if that meant lying to her.


	8. Chapter 8 there is a child

Bleach strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 8

There is a child

Rukia's POV

Ichigo was acting strangely as we were running off towards the hollow. His eyebrows furrowed deeper, like he was thinking. I couldn't make sense of it. He pressed the badge to his chest too quickly that his body just fell limp to the ground and as he leaped into the air he finished off the weak hollow, barely even touching his sword.

He stood for a while as the hollow disintegrated, slowly being purified like all the others.

It was cool that day. And despite the cool air, and despite the fact it was a nice day Ichigo was unhappy, like it hadn't stopped raining for decades. His face looked long as if longing to be in the sky. Orihime looked just as sad as Ichigo. She was that worried about him. I gently clutched to Orihime's hand and she nodded to me in response to this. We all looked to one another; we knew exactly that Ichigo wasn't himself.

The weather was inching its way towards the cold of winter, and we could feel it run up our spines as a harsh wind blew across musing our hair and billowing at our clothing. And the silent winds, that silent wind did nothing more than create a sense that we were alive and slowly disappearing in the world.

Eventually Ichigo turned, smiled to us and tapped my shoulder softly speaking. That smile hurt. We all knew he wasn't himself and it hurt us to know that he wasn't going to share it. But that was Ichigo for you. Caring more about others than himself.

It was a slow walk back to the school, a slow and agonising walk back. Ichigo had picked his body up and gotten back into it, saying nothing as we trundled along. Orihime, Chad and Uryuu had to change along with Ichigo into their school clothes and so I waved to them and strode back to the classroom.

When I turned a corner in the hall as I directed myself along back to the classroom I saw Laurence. She was staring out of the window. Where I wasn't so certain. At the ground perhaps, but yet it looked like she was looking at the sky. It didn't make sense. How could she look as if she was looking at both?

She must have noticed me as she closed her eyes and breathed.

"Is there something wrong Kuchiki Kun?"

She said softly turning around towards me, her eyes childish as she looked into my own dark navy ones. She reminded me of a curious child, learning her ways along into daily life… into the real world filled with life around them… escaping that world of dreams, and childish beliefs. I was confused at first when I suddenly remembered an old man. He was a strong man, powerful and everyone looked up to him. Even my brother Kuchiki. He sat their one day as I remember. I was having a peaceful drink of tea with Byakuya and the man walked in. Byakuya had stood to him and bowed politely. The first I'd ever seen him do. I was expected to be frightened of this man if my brother bowed to him. But I was not. He was kind, gentle, caring and understanding.

"I have five children miss Kuchiki. Did you know that? And I also have grandchildren."

I didn't understand what he was getting at when he spoke to me. But it was impressive to hear his story. And I was mesmerised by this man like I was mesmerised by this girl before me.

"Miss Kuchiki you remind me of my children and grandchildren. You are strong. Strong willed that is."

He raised his hand to me as I recall and placed it on my shoulder. Byakuya had left long ago at this point.

"You have a wonderful family. And a dear brother who loves you very much."

He smiled to me, an age old smile, an experienced smile; a smile that I felt knew everything. I felt like a child again.

"I want you to know something miss Kuchiki."

That smile had faded the last time I had seen him. It was a sad smile at that point. But a meaningful smile that was filled once again with things that I could not explain, feelings that seemed so uncommon to me and was there long, long ago.

"My family is cursed… my youngest… I do hope they are doing well… I want you to know… that if you ever meet the cursed of my family, not to judge them… and to respect them as you respect me."

He turned to me at this point and stood slowly leaving.

"And I want you to know that there is still a child in us all… especially the cursed."

And that was the last I saw of that man. That man rambled on a lot from time to time, but everything made sense strangely. And as I was looking to that girl directly in those brown orbs so very familiar, everything seemed to make sense. My pain was soothed and my confusion, my confusion seemed just a distant memory.

"There is still a child in us all… especially the cursed."

I mumbled. Laurence had heard me I knew she had as I was about to walk away from her. And as I did she grabbed my hand gently. Her eyes were wide with shock her lips parted. I thought for a moment that she was going to ask me what I had said… as if what I said she knew exactly what it meant. Where it came from. But she just smiled to me her eyes softening to inviting warmth.

"And a child in us all we shall keep."

With that she let go of me and walked away back into the classroom leaving me confused. All of my confusion running back like a stream. What did it all mean?

I was so confused I didn't realise Ichigo sneaking up on me.

"What did she say to you? That girl from the bookstore."

He spoke. I looked up to where Laurence had left and I smiled. That accent, those dark eyes so familiar and what she said. Books were truly magical… especially children's books.

"Children's dreams are found anywhere… even books."

I smiled. Looking up to Ichigo I took his hand, gripped it tightly and I spoke once again to his confused expression.

"There is a child in all of us… and a child in us shall we keep."

Was all I mumbled to him and left him there so equally confused as what I was. Everything seemed to be adding up. But it was like algebra. There was no definition that the letter was that exact number. And I believed that the man, that old kind man was that number trying to replace that letter… that letter that was soon to be exposed.


	9. Chapter 9 clap clap

Black strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 9

Clap, Clap 

Ichigo's POV

Since that day in PE, Laurence had tried hiding her face as much as possible. I barely saw her; she was usually up in her room and only came down for dinner. I barely even spoke to her in Class, and it was rare we managed to have a proper conversation. It was the fifth day spending my nights in George sans home, and the three days that had past just felt uncomfortable.

I was worried for Laurence, she had two black eyes. Luckily her glasses hadn't broken. I suppose that was good, since she needed them to see. But because she wasn't talking to anyone, and she just simply brushed them off I wondered exactly if she was truly happy. Tatsuki luckily had phoned George san saying that they'd set the 'study group' another day. They still didn't know Laurence was his younger sister.

However the first time I and Laurence had spoken in the past three days had to be this particular day. I was packing away my books like usual, expecting to go home early, not bothering to stay behind. Just as I was adjusting my bag on my shoulder to a comfortable slouch, I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt Laurence grab hold of my wrist. She smiled up to me; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you mind coming to the salon with me?"

She asked quietly, being sure that no one was listening. I blinked for a few moments and nodded despite the fact I hated the smell of the hair dye and hair products in those places. But the way Laurence asked you couldn't refuse. We walked out of the classroom together, Laurence holding open the door for both of us. I could feel peoples stares as we wandered down the hall.

We were laughing, Laurence waving her hands around slightly as she talked.

"Back home, the town is filled with hairdressers… its ridiculous. Like a whole line of them."

I nodded when she brought up this subject. It was almost entertaining as she cursed about them. It as kind of weird to know that we both disliked salons. But Laurence knew she had to go to get her hair trimmed. It was getting in the way of her eyes, and despite the fact she had a black eye, it would be nice to finally be able to see her brown eyes clearly instead of searching through the strands of hair known as her fringe.

We scuttled to the lockers, gathering our outdoor shoes. Laurence stumbled a little as she tried tugging off her indoor shoe. She growled, sitting on the floor and pulling off the indoor shoes quickly, and shuffling on her normal shoes, standing back up she stuffed the slipper like shoes into the locker, shut it and walked by my side, heading out of the school.

"So why did you pick today to get your hair cut?"

I had to ask as we headed into town. Laurence looked to me casually, her hands in her pockets. She leaned forward slightly looking up into my eyes, stopping us at the road, waiting for the traffic lights to allow us to cross. She smiled grabbing my hand as the traffic lights flashed.

"Because I don't like my fringe being too long."

She smiled simply. That was a fair enough answer I suppose on the reason why she wanted it cutting, but why of all days had she decided to get it cut. She could have waited till the weekend to get it cut. But I could see that it was in dire need of one. It was tousled and a few curls were popping up here and there on the back of her head, flicks at the side by her ears. And it was thick. Very thick.

I was blushing like crazy when Laurence grabbed my hand dragging me across that road. But eventually I caught up to her speed, jogging the last few steps until we literally hoped back onto the path. Laurence hadn't even let go of my hand as we marched into town. I didn't even realise I was still clutching onto it, I suppose it was comforting that I forgot that I was gripping tightly onto her palm, our fingers laced together.

Laurence began to sway our arms and smiled as she did so.

"You know Ichigo… I like being around you."

She commented suddenly. I blinked in response as we stopped in front of one of the salons, hidden within the indoor shopping centre. Laurence fumbling through her pocket for a sheet of paper and nodding as she walked inside calmly. I was looking around the store, smelling fresh products and shampoo along with fresh hair. I didn't' really take notice as Laurence spoke to the woman.

"Are you two going on a nice date after this?"

The woman smiled as Laurence took off her bag letting go of my hand. My cheeks were burning red, so were Laurence's as far as I could see.

"We're not dating."

We spoke in synch at that precise moment, denying what the woman had assumed. Of course it was true. I didn't like Laurence that way. At least I think I didn't.

"Oh but you two were holding hands."

The woman chuckled about to take Laurence's bag to hang up. But she only handed it to me in a plea to look after it. I took it and looked to Laurence as the woman spoke. How did you explain something like that? But Laurence managed. She never ceased to amaze me.

"We're really good friends that's all. Friend's since we were little… it's just something we grew accustomed too."

She was one heck of a liar. The woman seemed to take the lie. Even I believed it myself. I gave Laurence a small wave as she was taken to a chair, a towel wrapped across her shoulders. I took a seat, rummaged through my bag and took out a book to read. I may as well get some research done while I wait. Was my first thought. Really I only wanted a distraction from watching as Laurence's hair was washed and cut. I didn't want to watch as water trickled down her cheek.

I couldn't stop my foot from tapping impatiently on the floor, waiting for Laurence to finish up, to walk up to me and tell me that we could go home now. But the hour drawled on. I almost fell asleep with boredom. In fact I was just dozing off when I felt a soft hand on my cheek gently, pushing my chin up. I groaned blinking. I was to tired I didn't even realise who it was before me.

But eventually I felt my hand being relived from the book and Laurence's bag, then I felt an arm wrap around my waist, tugging me up to my feet. I was walking somehow but my eyes were blurred with the urge to sleep. Eventually however I was sat down that arm shuffling up to my shoulder, hugging into me, my head leaning onto a soft yet strong shoulder. A cheek laying on the top of my orange bangs a warm breath cascading around the air I was breathing, and the warmth from the figure was soothing to much I didn't care where I was falling asleep.

However when I placed my hand into a more comfortable position, I wasn't fully aware of exactly where I had placed my hand.

I only registered where I placed my hand when I jolted awake. I finally realised that Laurence was the one holding onto me as I slept and I also finally noticed I had grabbed her skirt, pulling it up almost revealing her underwear. Luckily I hadn't but when I finally realised I had let go so quickly and pushed up touching her bare thigh. She gulped when I sat up apologising repeatedly. She only nodded and smiled to me saying it was ok. And that was when I finally realised her new hair cut. Her fringe shorter and feathered around her temples, the top of her head spiked and fluffed. She suited it very well, bringing out her facial feature shape. Her eyes looked lighter with an orange glitter to them as she looked to me. But she quickly turned away taking a deep breath and standing.

"Would you like something warm to drink?"

She questioned picking up her bag and rummaging through for her wallet. I nodded in answer, to ashamed to look her in the eyes, and so she quickly scuttled off to the small coffee shop. I was shifty from then on out, even when Laurence came back with the warm drinks I couldn't even look her in the eyes.

She smiled gently as I took the warm drink, and so she sat beside me once again. She didn't take her time in guzzling down the warm drink. I kept on scalding my tongue as I sipped on the warmth of the drink.

"Ichigo…"

I looked to her as she spoke my name. Yet she didn't look back as if she wasn't intending to actually speak to me. But yet she spoke my name and I looked to her in curiosity. I was about to speak to her, but to a surprise she turned quickly lifted up her hands and mine and clapped them together. I blinked in confusion as my drink spilled to the ground. I wasn't enjoying it so much so it didn't bother me, but still it was a waste. With a clap, clap to my palms she smiled and pushed her fingers through my own parted ones. Blinking confused, I looked around nervously seeing the people around, and thankful they were barely taking any notice of us.

"Is something wrong?"

I asked stupidly. But Laurence shook her head, only smiling, pulling my arms around her waist and sliding her own arms across my shoulders and around my neck holding me in a soft and warm embrace. The air was chilling. I blinked blushing as a few people had eventually noticed us two. I listened carefully to their complaints until Laurence spoke.

"Oh my how fun it is to be young."

One woman chuckled.

"Looks like they're both rebels… they shouldn't be doing this in public. Look at his hair."

Another whispered. I was thankful my face was hidden by Laurence, or else I would have simply glared to them and possibly have even gotten up to yell and tell them to shut up. But I remained in the embrace confused and listening.

"Do you want to go home now?"

Laurence breathed softly into my ear. I shrugged in reply blushing. Burying my nose in her scent. She had a strange scent. It was musky, and had a strange hint of herbs. For a girl I more expected fruits and strange candy smells. But Laurence was different. She wasn't like normal girls. From the five days I had gotten to know her, she was a tomboy, but self conscious. She was shy yet confident at the same time. And she was considerate most of the time. But one thing that I suppose I was drawn to was her happiness. She always smiled at me, always assuring me that everything was going to be alright. And those eyes, those mysterious eyes were such a delicious chocolate colour it was impossible to tear away from them time to time.

"That might be an idea."

I mumbled into her shoulder. She nodded as we pushed away from each other. Gathered our bags and stood, setting off down the path back to George sans. Truthfully the hug was pointless. Why had she hugged me? I didn't even know why I hugged back. But it was soothing. I didn't know why but I was urging for another embrace, I had to slap myself for the thought. If my dad new he wouldn't let me live this down. First it was Rukia. I couldn't deal with it happening to Laurence. The fact she understood more than Rukia about the modern world made it even more embarrassing. Laurence was slightly ahead of me, and I didn't realise that I was lagging behind until she stopped and snapped her fingers before my eyes.

I was such an idiot to have made that move. We were just by George sans home when I made that regrettable move. Dropping my bag to the ground, reaching out for Laurence, taking her waist, pulling her close and resting my hands at the base of her back, taking a quick strike to her. I could feel her panic. She stiffened as I pressed my damp lips to her own, and just in that exact moment, the shrill shriek of Anne was heard.


	10. Chapter 10 annes horror

Black strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 10

Anne's horror

Ichigo's POV

I was taken by surprise by the shrill sound that I eventually realised what I was doing. Pulling away from Laurence quickly we looked to Anne flustered. She was frustrated as I could see and she looked like she was about to explode as she huffed towards us, her hands balled up in fists by her side. She was dressed in a casual suit of a knee length formal skirt and a blazer with a pink coloured blouse. Her hair pulled up in a bun.

What was she going to do? I'd kissed her sister-in-law, what would George do when he found out. George was protective enough over Laurence. So why was Anne so angry? Then it clicked. At least Anne clicked.

"Don't you dare… don't you dare… I've had enough of you Laurence… don't you dare tell me you are going out with this… this… Ichigo…"

She screeched. Of course tell it to the whole world. I'd never seen Anne act so agitated since Laurence had arrived. It was a stupid action. I shouldn't have kissed her, but I acted without thinking. I knew I did wrong. I was offended by the way she looked at me as if I was trash and the way she eventually spat out my name.

"No I won't have it… no… if George knew… if he knew he wouldn't leave you alone… I don't care if he's your big brother… George is my husband… and I will not tolerate you getting all of the attention."

That didn't make sense. I understood that Anne was jealous of Laurence's and George's relationship by the way she shrieked out in horror about the big brother statement. But how would I and Laurence dating effect how much time George spent with Anne. Yes George was protective, but he let Laurence live her life.

Laurence looked to me apologetically and quickly made for the door, Anne following angered. I was frozen. I didn't understand what was going on at all. But I followed them inside slowly. The two had gone to the kitchen, so I took an escape and ran to the spare room, Laurence had now occupied and I slid down on the wall cupping my nose and mouth with my hand. I was so ashamed of myself.

I took Laurence for granted. I kissed her without asking. I violated her. I felt dirty. I needed to apologise to her. I needed to ask for her forgiveness. I'd scared her. She was so tense. I didn't want her to hate me.

But why… why did I want to feel her lips some more… to feel her heat… to even engulf myself in her scent. I had never felt like this before and I felt sick to the stomach. What was going on?

I had heard the two yelling. But I didn't take much notice. When the yelling had stopped I was clutching onto my knees pathetically. I was absorbed so much in my thoughts of how stupid I was I didn't take much notice of Laurence walking in the room and taking a seat beside me. Her head leaning back against the wall, her legs outstretched on the floor and her palms resting on her knees turned upwards.

"You don't have to feel bad about anything."

She assured. I didn't answer to anything. I couldn't bring myself to say anything to her, I was that ashamed but I knew I had to talk to her.

"Please don't feel bad about it. I have no idea why Anne kicked off like that. Don't take any offense from her."

She said. She didn't seem one bit bothered about what had happened. But then I got this feeling that Anne was going to say something else when she was screaming. The way she stumbled on how to put a good enough word across about me.

Laurence eventually slid her hand to my own palm, clutched onto it and leaned forward, resting her chin on my knee, as she twisted her body to actually rest the way she rested. I tried hiding my face from her.

"Please don't worry about anything. I'm sorry."

She assured. Somehow however I knew she was still scared about what had happened, and she was possibly unsure. But when she embraced me, my heart sinking into the warmth, everything about what had happened just seemed to slip away.

Her breathing, calming, her scent, devouringly tempting, and her voice that made almost everything seem better; I couldn't get it out of my head. I wanted to stay in that embrace for the rest of my life. I'd be content if I'd die right then and there.

By the time George had gotten home everything was forgotten and a word wasn't spoken about the kiss. But I kept getting a few strange glances time to time from Anne as if she was warning me.

Dinner that night was uncomfortable. George had commented on how he liked Laurence's new hairstyle and how she suited it, and talk about the day went on. The usual was spoken, that George had a busy day and so on, Anne had to do late shifts over the weekend and our school day was boring as usual.

That night when we went to bed, it was awkward, but I slept eventually after calming myself. Nothing would be the same. At least I thought that. But it was a basic thought that I and Laurence would never be the same again, that I was wrong about, but I was right by the words, nothing would be the same again, for everyone. I hadn't realised how the kiss had made a drastic change for all of us.


	11. Chapter 11 the party

Black strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 11

A party

Rukia's POV

Ichigo began acting strangely through the weekend. Since the day Laurence and Ichigo left together he had began to become slightly agitated and cautious. Every time someone greeted him he'd jump slightly and blush apologising. I dared ask what was going on. I knew he wouldn't tell me even if I beat it out of him. And I was interested to see how things would turn out.

It had been a full two months since Laurence had arrived and she was settling in quite nicely. I talked to her a lot more than I had thought, and being the idiot I was I was always somewhat bashful around her. To see her smiling was interesting, it was so bright and childish. Her eyes glittered more than usual and she was becoming rather friendly with Orihime. I was surprised when she gladly tried some of Orihime's unusual concoctions of food and even more surprised when she actually liked them. We asked her how she could even consider eating such a concoction but she just replied with a smile that she herself made strange concoctions back at home since she often had to feed herself due to her mothers disability.

It was quite saddening to hear that, but yet she just smiled it off like nothing was wrong with it. Laurence seemed much happier. In PE she was cautious and stayed to the side most of the lessons, but helped out with setting out and putting away. She was helpful that way. At lunch she'd be wary about joining our group but she'd eventually be dragged in and would be joking around with us. She had some good jokes too.

Every joke she told, which was rare, was a joke made for a comedian. She did tell us she remembered most of the jokes from books and different shows and even the few friends she had, but none were ever the ones she'd made herself.

When I looked over to Ichigo one day during lunch he was so flustered when Laurence handed him a juice carton. He'd forgotten his and she offered hers to him. She sat before him, not caring about the way she was sitting and her revealing of her undergarments under the skirt. She'd gotten into the habit of wearing shorts underneath. She was pushing it forward towards Ichigo who was refusing it.

"Ichigo god damn it, take it… I haven't got flu yet."

She pushed on. We were all blinking at this point as Ichigo and Laurence were arguing over a juice carton. Laurence was frowning quite adorably in my opinion.

"I'm not taking it… no way… it's yours."

He was refusing over a simple objection like that. Rolling her eyes Laurence pushed on further determined to give Ichigo her half drunken juice.

If it was one thing we learnt from Laurence, was she was rather hyperactive at times. She got along so well with Keigo. And the fact that she was persistent when it came to a good cause. But yet she was shy and calm and serious at certain points. It was so strange. Like she had a split personality. But that's what I thought everyone liked about her.

"Don't make me fight you."

Laurence warned. Now this was an interesting conversation they were having. This had never happened before. But then again Ichigo kept to himself after school far to often. Although I had no idea what he did I had some odd reason that he was hanging around with Laurence quite often. When it came to his hollow duties he was there within a blink of an eye and on his way as soon as he had finished off the hollow. He was doing well, no doubt about that. But it wasn't like him to speed in and out so quickly.

"I said I don't want it…"

Ichigo pushed on further with his argument. Laurence however grabbed hold of his shirt tightly and pulled his face close to hers, their noses pressing together.

"You are going to take it… or I'll forcibly feed it to you."

She threatened. Now the whole of the students on the roof were watching eagerly. Ichigo looked a little frightened but he quickly grabbed hold of Laurence's shirt and slammed her down on the ground. Pressing his knee by her thigh holding onto her shoulders keeping her pinned down frowning as per usual.

"Yeah right…"

He lowly replied. That was another thing we learnt about Laurence. Despite the fact that she was hit so harshly on the ground by Ichigo, anyone would have said that it was wrong. But Laurence could stand pain farther than any man I have ever known. I even knew that Kenpatchi would cringe at the force, but Laurence would just simply stay calm and look to the person who had hurt her, smile then walk off.

And it was the same here.

Being held under Ichigo was one thing to see, but the way she was grinning made me worry as she bent her leg around his knee, locked her own knee around his thigh her foot on the ground at the same time. Raising her arms she grabbed hold of his shirt, turned themselves around, equally putting as much force onto Ichigo as he had and pressed him to the ground picking up to juice taking a swig and leaning close.

Ichigo blushed trying to push her face away. She was smiling as she swallowed it and handed him the juice, contently getting up on her feet. I was amazed as Ichigo huffed, turning away from everyone, drinking on the juice.

When that lunch was over we were all walking to class, chattering about the incident with Ichigo and Laurence. Ichigo was grumbling discontent. He didn't like the gossip behind his back. He had a point to grumble. I wasn't sure whether they were dating or not, but Ichigo denied every rumour. And they were only rumours. I was determined to ask what was going on with the two but I had this unusual feeling in my gut that everything would make sense soon.

I was determined to catch up with Ichigo again so I cornered him before he left. Laurence was by her locker sorting out her shoes, and she quickly said her farewells to Ichigo and myself. We waved to her as she left with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ichigo… Urahara is having a party at the shop. Rangiku is in town… how about it, want to come?"

I smiled the thumbs up. Ichigo looked as if he didn't want to go but he nodded anyway.

"Whatever…"

He mumbled. He wasn't as thrilled as what I would have expected but this was Ichigo. I was more or less surprised that he agreed to the party, and so I led him away to Urahara's. I was muttering on and on about Chappy to him, but I knew he wasn't listening. He was away in his own world. What he was thinking about I didn't really want to know. But it irked me that he was keeping so many secrete. We were close enough to let out our feelings to one another and to trust one another, but this was different, like the time he was trying to hide the fact that he was a vizard.

We met up with Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu and Urahara. I was more or less surprised on seeing Ikkaku, Yumichika and even Hanatarou and Ganju standing grinning outside of the store. Walking inside we found one of the rooms was cleared to make room and Urahara invited us onto a cushion, offering us some tea.

"Where's Rangiku?"

I asked casually as I was handed the tea from Ururu. She smiled to me as she handed the rest a cup and Urahara like usual hid his face with that fan. You could feel his smile.

"She's gone out to buy some sake. She'll be back soon."

Urahara promised. Now this was something to look forward too. But when Matsumoto came back she had brought someone with her. Someone who's head was squashed against her breasts, that someone's arms, trying desperately to pull themselves away to breathe, and that someone's legs stumbling as Rangiku cheered out handing Urahara the bags of Sake, Yorouichi walking through the doors to see what was going on.

"Who's that you've got there?"

Ikkaku questioned. Pointing to the figure that Rangiku was torturing. Rangiku smiled and pulled the figure up. I and the others who knew exactly who that person was were too baffled for words as we saw the flushed cheeks, frightened eyes, cockeyed glasses and lips gasping for air. Rangiku wrapping her arms under her arms.

"Isn't she just adorable? I can't get enough of her…"

Rangiku squealed hugging the living daylights out of poor Laurence. She'd been changed since our departure at school and she was now wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a green coloured shirt and a black top underneath the unbuttoned garment. She was holding a book which she was desperately trying to keep hold of. Orihime thankfully was the first to help poor Laurence who was breathless and possibly about to collapse the way her knees buckled about her.

"Laurence…."

She called, got to her feet and took Laurence from Rangiku. Sitting her down carefully Orihime gently sorted out Laurence's glasses for her, adjusting her hair gently and even sorting out her collar on the green shirt. Rangiku blinked confused as Chad placed his strong palm on her shoulder.

"Rangiku why have you brought Laurence here?"

Uryuu sighed pushing up his glasses rather calmly reading his small handbook. Rangiku looked confused as did the others on how we knew this foreign looking girl. Laurence was more frightened than in pain, we could tell the way her eyes were still large. Rangiku however grinned grabbed a bottle of sake and knelt before Laurence, taking her chin, pushing her to the ground, sitting on her stomach, holding her hands up pinning them down and attempting to feed her the alcohol.

"Oh so you know her… I brought her here for some fun… and some alcohol so drink up Miss Laurence."

Rangiku chuckled. I was ready to pounce on Rangiku to drag her off but Chad managed to pick Rangiku up, however the sake was accidently spilled over Laurence. Sitting up quickly Laurence wiped her face with her hand licking the sake from her fingers and cringing. She didn't like the taste I suspected. Rangiku must have been drunk already or she wouldn't have acted the way she did. Who could blame her, as long as she didn't remember, but the others would.

"Come on Laurence, I'll take you back home to George san."

Ichigo mumbled, taking Laurence's hand and helping her to her feet. Laurence nodded briefly dabbing away at her chest slightly. I gathered a cloth from Urahara and walked over to her handing her the cloth, watching as she wiped it away slowly. She looked to me and smiled meekly. Once she was finished dabbing away the Sake, I offered to help Ichigo take Laurence home. But Ichigo told me that I should stay.

"I'm fine; I'll walk home by myself ok."

Laurence assured, waving to the others and away. Ichigo was about to follow but I stopped him. She needed to be alone. I could tell from her eyes. She was pleading to be left alone. And so I was respecting her wish stopping Ichigo from following, despite the fact he wanted to follow.


	12. Chapter 12 the last day

Black strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 12

The last day

Ichigo POV

I admittedly couldn't talk to Rangiku through the party. I was worried for Laurence. She looked petrified when I saw her last, and even though I left early to go home, I was almost tempted to call on her. But knowing logic it was wise not to talk to her yet.

So I lay that night worried. Of course the next day my dad decided to invite, George, Anne and Laurence over for dinner and sitting next to Laurence was particularly uncomfortable, especially in the company of my dad. Luckily he was still unaware of the kiss we shared before. And I was still kicking myself for being so stupid.

However another month, and another past too quickly I was wondering where the time was going. Laurence and I had become good friends. Our group seemed like it would never be the same without her. Everything just seemed to fit into place. Like I had finally finished the puzzle in my brain. But as the twelfth month of Laurence being here drawled on I wasn't expecting to be so hurt. The puzzle that I thought fitted so perfectly was destroyed before my very eyes.

"Class Laurence kun would like to say something."

Miss Ochi began just before class started. We blinked and glanced back to Laurence who nodded. I was confused. She had been fiddling with her thumbs for a while now. Everything went silent as Miss Ochi gestured for Laurence to walk up to the front. Laurence nodded and shuffled forward. Miss Ochi smiled to Laurence, gently patting her shoulder. It was a sad smile and I was confused as to why Miss Ochi looked so saddened.

Laurence at the front took a deep breath and looked around carefully. Taking in each one of her newly found friends, one by one. She took a while looking in my direction and I only stared back silently. Attempting to read those impossible brown eyes that were melting me, then and there. Everyone was smiling, waiting for her to speak. We expected it to be good.

"I don't think any of you know this but..."

I could feel my heart pounding as she cleared her throat. Her eyes shuffled from side to side for a bit then they rested on her feet.

"I moved to Japan with my brother, George Ren, for a limited amount of time."

She gulped. They all smiled, everyone adoring George like their own brother. Everyone knew George and George knew everyone. It was the way it worked out. Some were surprised to finally realise that Laurence was his younger sibling and looked rather impressed by it. But Laurence breathed and gulped.

"That time is over."

She put bluntly. I had to clutch onto my pencil as I listened my eyes wide, my heart pounding in my chest. My blood boiling, I couldn't control myself. I was panicking. The confused eyes around me, the sad smile of miss Ochi, and the person that I thought was going to be there forever... crumbling like an age old statue.

"I leave for England tomorrow… this is my last day in this school with you all, and my last day in Japan. I'm going back to complete my last year of school back in England and I'll be heading to college after the summer."

She was playing with her fingers again. A few stood in denial, in protest to her leaving shaking their heads, yelling no's here and there. I however sat with my head low, wanting to cry. My throat was tight and dry, my chest hurt and my stomach was doing flips. This was the last time I would see Laurence. But she smiled. She was smiling as if everything was ok.

"I really enjoyed myself, and I'm happy I met you all. But I need to get back to my mom."

She paused and looked to her feet again and looked up.

"I'm really sorry I left it till this late to tell you. But I felt that if I told you earlier than this you'd be around me, telling me not to go back. So I decided to leave it till my last day to tell you so I wasn't leaving without a good bye."

Laurence smiled sadly. Miss Ochi nodded as a tear trickled down her cheek.

I was hurt more than anything. I couldn't' help but clutch onto my chest. I didn't understand what was going on. I couldn't understand. But it hurt so badly. I didn't want her to leave… I didn't want to just think of her as a memory… I didn't want to be away from her…what was happening to me. I was falling apart.

I didn't dare look up to Laurence as she past me, and I ignored her for the rest of the day. I couldn't face her. Not like this. Everyone had said their good byes. Orihime cried, giving her a huge hug and a few recipes quickly jotted down. Tatsuki even gave Laurence a big hug that the two shared happily. They got along the most out of all the girls. I wasn't so sure how or why but Tatsuki had given Laurence a photograph of them two that she held in her bag every single day. She'd had it in there since the day they took it. They'd taken a few but Tatsuki gave Laurence the on of the best they'd taken.

Despite the short time Chizuru managed to give Laurence something to remember her by. In the art class I think the girls had made up a photo album of the photo's they had taken with Laurence, even the boys chipped in with their own photographs, quickly signing it in the kanji and even the English version underneath, which Laurence happily taught them how to write it. But when Tatsuki ended up asking me for the Photograph to put in I simply stated that I didn't want too.

But when I saw Rukia I noticed she was sad and holding onto something tightly. I didn't find out what it was until the gifts were given to Laurence. And I was surprised to see that the item Rukia was holding was a small charm. It was a pathetic gift, but I had seen Rukia with it a few times before.

Laurence insisted that she couldn't take the gifts but she eventually gave in as she flicked through the album of photos. Even when she took the charm from Rukia she smiled and held a hug with her. The symbol on the charm saying child.

By the end of the day I walked home by myself, still upset. I felt guilty for not talking to Laurence all day and it would make it worse if I walked home with her again. But what made it worse was the fact I knew I wasn't going to see her any more. She was going to be out of our lives forever.

When I got home I was immediately into my room and pulling out a small box that I had put together through that year. It was pathetic but the only way to hide it from my dad. In it, it held multiple photographs that George had taken with me and Laurence and one that struck me in particular was the one with us both laughing together. I looked through and saw another of us laughing. This time however we were dressed up in something stupid. I couldn't believe I actually agreed to wear it. And I smiled at the recall of wearing the cape and looming over Laurence attempting to scare her. I failed however as she just kept on laughing. It was a child's cape that George had stashed somewhere and they had managed to make me wear it, with my bite me shirt. Of course I remember the picture of Laurence taking a chomp at my neck, and pulling it out I unconsciously touched where she bit me, remembering I had a small bruise for a few days after that.

Luckily I had double of these pictures, so I picked out the best, and fumbled together a quick scrap book. Jotting down a quick note in the back I took a final look at the scrap book, and looked up to my bedroom door which was open. Laurence standing by it. I blinked blushing as she stepped forward, closed my door gently and stood towering above me.

I was confused. I didn't know how to react when she knelt down pulled my knees apart, crawled between them, leant over me pushing me to lie on the ground, and holding my arms in place.

"You know Ichigo…"

She began, her voice hoarse.

"I thought you were a really good friend… and I'm going to miss you the most…"

She began, tears dropping onto my shirt as she held onto me.

"I'm so sorry… I'm really sorry for leaving you like this… I really am… and… and… I want to do this right… so please… please… let me stay with you for tonight…"

She was shivering. No matter how I looked at it, she was shaking, because she was crying. Crying for the first time I'd ever met her. Crying for me. It wasn't like before, when she was falling asleep… no. she was crying with so much more sadness and as I looked at it I couldn't refuse her.

"I don't care what anyone says… I just want to be beside you… no talking… no nothing… I just want your company… to prove that meeting everyone… meeting you wasn't a dream… that it is real…"

At that point she looked up. And at that moment I was let free as she sat back up wiping her eyes. Following her in sitting up I latched onto her, gripping onto her essence. Holding tightly to her body. Memorising her every movement, facial feature and voice, even her scent. I wasn't going to let go.

Laurence's sobs soon fading into my shoulder as she held onto me tightly, we didn't move, we didn't talk and we didn't even complain. We just held onto one another, until it ticked away till late at night. By then we had already stumbled to sit onto the bed. I ended up tripping over something as we stood refusing to let go of one another and we toppled onto my bed. I was worried at first in case I crushed her, but she hadn't complained, and so we remained that way silently, until we fell asleep holding one another. When I was certain Laurence was asleep I snuck out of the bed, and pushed the small scrap book into her jacket pocket, and on doing so clambered back beside her. This was the last time I would see Laurence, the last time I would hold her, and I wanted to treasure this.

No matter how wrong it may have seemed, no matter what anyone would think about this. Laurence was someone I couldn't let go so easily without a good bye, and I felt idiotic not talking to her during school. But everything was unwinding itself as I tangled my fingers in her hair. Yet even when I was comfortable in her warmth I was questioning myself.

Why did she have to go?

Why did she have to leave?

Why did I want her to stay so desperately?

Why was it I was fearing her safety?


	13. Chapter 13 denial

Black strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 13

Denial

Ichigo's POV

Like expected Laurence was gone the moment I woke up. But her warmth remained. Her scent on the pillow lingered on and as I held onto the slowly fading warmth of the pillow, breathing in her scent, a tear traced my jaw line.

I'd never see her again. And her entire being only felt like a distant memory. Did she ever exist? Was she real? Was this all a dream?

I couldn't tell anymore.

I felt so empty. My heart ached and although I didn't want to move that day I forced myself away from the pillow and looked around my empty bedroom. A small whimper of hope that she hadn't left yet. Her jacket was gone. She'd left. And although I knew that I was still hoping that it wasn't true. That I was living a bad nightmare and that I would wake up in her arms right there and then.

But I didn't.

weeks had past since then and it felt so painful. I could barely concentrate. Everyone seemed completely miserable. The entire week of school was morbid. I felt like someone had shot a bullet directly through my heart and that the piece that was missing was disintegrated into nothing.

Why was everything falling to pieces?

Hollow attacks were becoming less frequent. That was a relief. But every time a hollow had appeared, I could barely concentrate and almost ended up getting killed. I had multiple wounds which some were deep and painful others small and pointless, but yet they reminded me the deeper pain that Laurence was never going to return.

Sitting at lunch, eating what was the point of eating. I'd lost my appetite. I couldn't eat. I was depressed and I was reeking of that depression.

"Ichigo. You've got to get over this depression."

Tatsuki had approached me. My lunch untouched and my mouth dry. Turning away from my old time friend she grabbed hold of my sweater and frowned.

"You're an idiot. WE ALL MISS HER. So get over it. She's never coming back. It's over. She wouldn't want us to be upset. Please Ichigo."

I'd never seen her look so sad. That's when she burst into tears clutching onto my sweater her tears soaking into the fabric her fists quivering.

"I want to see her as much as you do. She was… she was a good friend… and she was suffering over there… she was wounded badly… we've got to save her… why… why did she go back?"

She whimpered.

That was right. Laurence was bullied badly. She had a broken nose when she arrived. She told Tatsuki almost everything about her. Including myself. When I asked she'd replied she didn't want me to worry. But it hurt me even more that she wouldn't say and eventually her brother told me. I kept it from her but what I heard was unbelievable. And at that exact moment I remembered it.

Standing with unbelievable speed I dragged Tatsuki up and frowned.

"We're going to get her back."

Chizuru beamed running through the doors yelling at the top of her voice.

If it was a miracle that had happened I didn't know. But the denial of Laurence ever being real that this was just a horrid dream was soon becoming a reality and the denial was fading. If we could get Laurence back. If we could convince her that she was better off here, if we could… then everything would be better. Everything would be back to normal like the past year.

And I was wrong. Because our heading over to England destroyed us the moment we set foot there.


	14. Chapter 14 determination

Black strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 14

Determination

Upon arrival in county Durham England, Ichigo was surrounded by Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Chizuru and George. They were bundled up in jumpers and scarves and George had suggested hats and gloves. It was cold. Icy breezes whipping at Orihime's hair and nipping at the exposed skin on the groups cheeks. George had sighed as he gathered their items, trudging along towards a small hotel. He was slowly adjusting to having the few chosen children to join him in visiting Laurence. Luckily it was a school holiday for them. And although it would only be a week. They were hoping to persuade Laurence to come back. If not then they were simply looking forward to seeing her. However George could not promise that they would be able to see her immediately.

It ached Ichigo that Laurence was somewhere near and that he wouldn't see her until some time. He was giddy to say the least. Tapping his foot, looking around nervously, gripping tightly onto his trouser pockets he was nervous.

Before he had left he had found a single photograph that had been dumped into his underwear draw. A draw he didn't look through thoroughly. He had been rummaging around for a few good pairs of boxers to put into his suitcase. He hadn't realised the photograph until it fluttered down onto the floor. Picking it up, he blinked and smiled. It was the photograph of him and Laurence smiling and laughing together. It was the one he had put into the small scrap book. The very first one.

Laurence had seen it. He knew that and as he lifted the picture up he was determined to see her again. To feel her warmth if it meant risking everything. Even risking the reason why Anne had gotten so mad about the kiss. This truthfully still did not make any sense to him.

The hotel was small but warm. Deep rich red walls, golden frames with expert paintings lining the halls. Expensive leather furniture in the lobby and heading up towards the rooms and into the rooms, deep mahogany beds, furniture and rich marble floors were gathered in the small hotel. So much for such a small dignified hotel.

It was unique and different to many hotels and as everyone gathered into their shared rooms, Ichigo looked to George.

George slumped on the bed and fumbled out his wallet and looked back up to Ichigo patting the bed beside him. Ichigo confused strode over and sat himself down carefully.

George smiled and slung and arm over Ichigo's shoulder's opening his wallet and ruffling the orange bangs on Ichigo's head.

"when Laurence was little she had a friend. A friend a little bit like you."

George began.

"He had the same personality. She got along very well with him. And she even had sleepovers with him."

George swallowed as he flicked through the leather wallet in his palm.

"She was happy with him. It was rare to see her socialise. The day you two were next to each other was a day I never expected to see. You see the boy died. He wasn't well and he died. Laurence was extremely upset. And to see her like that on the first night was something that I was happy to see."

George explained showing a quick picture of a small happy girl holding a little boys hand. Ichigo gulped at seeing the image wondering exactly why George had told him that. Looking to him in an attempt to understand George grasped Ichigo's hand tightly and bore deeply into his eyes.

"When you see Laurence. Never let her go. No matter what. I trust you Ichigo. And when the time comes, when the time is right I will tell you everything."

And with that George stood and strode to the door with his coat.

"Laurence should be in town by now. Go look for her."

Ichigo silently gazed towards the door, his mouth gaped open, not knowing what to say or do. Should he go look for her now, or should he leave it till he was certain he wanted to do this.

Ichigo's POV

My eyes shifted from the side of the room to the next. What was going on? My stomach grumbled uneasily and a lump in my throat was easing its way up.

I was going to be sick.

Everything up until now had been an adventure. It had been strange, exciting and thrilling all at once.

It was strange now that I thought about it. There hadn't been as much as a serious attack since Laurence had been around. Yes the few hollows here and there, but I hadn't really noticed them. Simply more like flies swarming around a bin.

Something was wrong and why had it taken up until now to realise it.

Was Laurence in danger?

I hadn't moved so quickly since Rukia had been taken back to soul society. I immediately ran out of the door, threw my coat back over my shoulders, knocked quickly on the doors of the others and ran to the elevator. The others came running out like I expected. I didn't have to explain, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu and Orihime already knew what was wrong. They obviously noticed it too. Chizuru and Tatsuki only followed more out of curiosity than anything. They'd help that's all I knew.

"We've got to find George?"

Chad spoke as the doors pinged open.

Georges POV.

It happened so fast. Ichigo grabbed hold of my shoulders tightly, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

I hadn't gone very far, I only went to the lobby to make a few calls to my mother. I had just finished the conversation when Ichigo and the others came clashing towards me. Ichigo looked as if he was about to cry. Something I'd never seen before in the boy.

"Where… will she be… can you give me something anything so I can find her… please?"

He spoke quickly, and nothing made sense in his sentence. But I understood. It all screamed Laurence. Anybody could tell that it was a baby wanting his bottle to be fed. He'd been starved form Laurence. He had become starving, hungry to see her. I knew this would happen. I could read it the minute these kids appeared on the doorstep of my home.

"She's in school. I just spoke to her mother… want a ride?"

Ichigo nodded before I even finished my sentence. He was out of the door before I even pulled out my car keys. Ichigo was already running along the paths trying to find his way to the school. The others just clambered into the back of the car.

By the time I'd gotten through traffic and managed to figure my way to the school premises Ichigo had surprisingly found his way there. Rukia had run out to stop him, as did the others, but something about Ichigo told me he wouldn't let anyone stop him. He was a determined boy. I had to run after him. He'd get into trouble.

I knew what the teachers were like here. They wouldn't think twice about calling the police.

"ICHIGO…"

I yelled. He wasn't listening. He was tracking down Laurence. He wasn't going to give up in finding Laurence. He jumped over a few of the tall teenager who watched him baffled, he dodged them effectively. How he knew where he was going I had no idea. But each person he past the more confused and frightened, they seemed.

Eventually noticing a few of Laurence's friends from the school I stopped and asked where she was.

"She might still be in the art room. I'm not so sure George… is something…"

I smiled and nodded quickly rushing after Ichigo. They followed flustered.

What was going on with Ichigo?


	15. Chapter 15 danger with pencils

Black strawberry kiss

Crowned with laurel

Chapter 15

Danger with pencils

Ichigo scrambled towards Laurence's scent. It got stronger each time he ran towards it. He couldn't explain it, but something was distinctive about Laurence that made it possible for him to find her.

Was it the spirit energy she emitted? He couldn't tell. He only knew that because he needed, wanted to find her, he could and he would, simply by sensing her.

He knew the others were following but he didn't care in the least. The minute he felt her practically metres away he charged into the room.

He stood looking around. Laurence stood there, she had a handful of art supplies in her hand and she hadn't noticed Ichigo. She hadn't heard him at least. The music was pounding around the room. She looked surprisingly dark and addictive in her uniform. A gold tie with a white shirt, un-tucked over her black trousers and a black jumper, her sleeves rolled up and her pale arms smeared with charcoal, paint and chalk.

Her hair had grown slightly, but it hadn't changed since the last time Ichigo had seen her.

It was unmistakably her.

Her hair, her narrow eyes her pale skin, her height, her everything. Nothing had changed; she was the same as he had remembered her.

He hadn't taken any longer than he did before rushing towards her, grabbing hold of her the minute she put every art supply down. He didn't care that they were both pushed to the ground, Ichigo sitting atop her stomach. He smiled panting as she looked up to him, wide eyed and flushed. A smear of black was across her cheek from the charcoal and despite how messy she was, she'd never looked so pure to him.

"Ichi…"

Her eyes couldn't have bulged anymore from the minute he pressed his lips to hers. She tasted sweet and sugary. If that was his tongue playing tricks on him Ichigo was going insane with her taste. A more logical theory was she'd had something sweet to eat or drink earlier. It was addictive.

Raising his hands shakily he pressed his palms to her cheeks, her eyes slowly and gradually closing into the kiss. It began to get rushed and needy, it was clumsy and messy, but still a kiss.

It began to soon become heated as the two gripped onto each other. Eventually Laurence was off her back and kneeling with Ichigo pressing for a needier kiss. They became so engrossed in the tongue locking moment that they didn't realise what they were doing. Their hands began fiddling with each others clothes. Their fingers burning for a touch of skin. Ichigo was already grabbing Laurence's tie, refusing to let go, and pulling her closer as she pushed off his jacket. Eventually Laurence had managed to push Ichigo onto his back, pulling up his t-shirt so far up his stomach, placing her firm hand onto his chest.

Laurence's tie had already been tightened to a knot that would take awhile to undo, Ichigo's shirt had become creased, and the two had already been hydrated by their warm saliva swapping. Their lips were swollen already but they continued.

Although it was cold outside, everything was heating up quickly, and they didn't care who was watching. Ichigo missed Laurence's warmth, her lips trailing down to his neck, beginning to suckle on that pulse, Ichigo stretching his neck out his head facing the entrance he came through. His vision was fuzzy and disorientated, but he froze his mind colliding back to him. His eyes widened as he gripped tighter to Laurence's tie. She looked up her eyes lidded slightly. She looked like a lion feeding on a deer, her friends jumped, they'd never seen her eyes go as red as they did.

"Ichigo…"

Orihime blushed covering her eyes. Ichigo wondered why she covered her eyes; he should be the one trying to hide at that point.

"Laurence… I always thought you were into girls… but we're right… you do dominate."

Laughed her friends. She knew they were joking and she hissed towards them, sliding off Ichigo. She knelt over his stomach, he hadn't let go of her tie. Laurence shifted slightly, raising her knee sliding her hand to the Ichigo's inner thigh, and pinching it roughly. He jumped letting go of her tie, but grabbing it again and pulling them face to face.

"What did you do that for?"

He was flustered and annoyed. Laurence grinned and stood simply dragging Ichigo up only by her tie. She pried his fingers off her tie eventually and walked over to the art supplies. Shoving them in a bag neatly she grabbed the art work she was working on, placing them carefully into a pile.

"Are you going to explain George?"

Laurence muttered, ignoring her friends until she needed to talk to them. If it was possible George saw her as taller, wiser and more confident.

"It's been a while since I've seen your work."

George smiled, walking over to the work and flicking through the portfolio on the desk she'd been working on. Laurence scoffed and headed towards the sinks, beginning to wash off the paint, charcoal and chalk that stuck to her pale skin. Sorting her arms and hands she splashed some water onto her face. Grabbing a towel she dried herself off and threw it towards one of her male friends who was heading towards the computer.

"You've never taken much interest in it. George."

She hissed out his name.

"I always have taken interest. You will never show me."

"Because I'm never finished when you want to see."

"So how has your year gone so far?"

"Fine. I've just finished my art exam."

"That's good."

Laurence frowned towards her brother pacing around the room, weaving in and out of the tables. Laurence picked up a clay knife slyly and threw it towards George. He caught it surprised and looked to Laurence.

"What are you doing here?"

She hissed. George knew what this meant. Laurence was quick on her feet, grabbing him tightly by the collar. Dropping the clay knife, he clutched tightly onto her tie. The two dragged each other out of the room, throwing one another onto the grass.

"Temper tempers Laurence."

Uttered George mocking her. Following ran out the group, watching confused and worried. The two weren't people to get on the bad side of. Her school friends had begun to gather worried. The whole school had. Laurence threw her jumper to the side, pulled off her tie and began to unbutton her shirt. She was wearing a white vest underneath and as she threw her shirt to the side, George happily stripped to his bare chest. A few girls whistled as the two began to shuffle their feet.

Laurence charged first, she skidded to the side, grabbed Georges arm and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on his feet and turned kicking out under her feet. She jumped them as if he was a skipping rope and kneed his forehead. George held his head and grinned as Laurence stood firmly on the ground.

"Amazing… your fighting skills are coming back out."

Grinned George. Laurence scoffed at this. At least the whole school was baffled by what they had just seen. Laurence always seemed like the weak one. The one they could bully. But by her rippling muscles in her arms and the skill they saw then they were frightened by what they saw.

"Don't change the subject."

Laurence snarled cracking her fingers and ready to punch George, but he tripped her up, grabbed her ankle and threw her towards a tree. As she spun in the air, she forced her body up, spread her feet firmly on the trunk causing it to crack from the force as she dug her nails into the bark. Flipping over she ripped off the bark and a branch and flung it to the side as George came rushing over. He skidded to a stop when a cold black portal began to from behind Laurence.

Ichigo's heart almost stopped. He knew that portal. His fears were confirmed when he saw that grinning blue haired freak…..

Grimmjow!


	16. Chapter 16

I am so sorry to all the people who have been reading this story. It has been so long and I do apologise. This is only a temporary page and hopefully when everything is sorted I shall delete this page and eventually start uploading the rest of the stories. Unfortunately due to a recent move, then another move. (it is very complicated) I have lost all of my information, stories, art work on my laptop.

This includes the current story. So unfortunately I don't have the next chapters and so I need to re-write them. it may take a little bit longer, but it would be great help if you would all possibly give me some ideas for the story so I can get back up and complete it.

Once again I am terribly sorry for the very long cliff-hanger, and I hope that you will forgive me and help me out. :3

I look forward to your suggestions and I hope you are looking forward to knowing what I will eventually decide.

Once more and again and again I apologise.

Thank you for your long wait.

I do hope that I get some replies to this plea. Thank you!


End file.
